The Lost Child
by Tim Jones
Summary: When the the Jedi are destroyed Luke's wife Mara Jade user's their DNA to clone them a child so they can be together but when that child is lost. We follow Gale a force sensitive girl who lives on a planet out side the know galaxy. We follow as she discovers she is a jedi and goes in search of who she is. Along the way she will meet some old friends and new enemies.
1. Family Ties

A long time ago out side a Galaxy far, far away

After the rebels blow up the second Death Star a mercenary called Maria Jade was used by her master the Employer to hunt down and kill Luke Skywlaker. But after intense moments between the two they had fallen in to a forbidden love.

After the rise of the first order and the destruction of the jedi by Kylo Ren, Luke fled what had happened and left a map to his location. A fight was on to find the last jedi, both Kylo Ren and General Organa wanted to find him.

Wile the was galaxy in terror Han and Leia went back to theirs lives before they had met. The First Order began to construct Star Killer base in to the planet. It was a space station witch was capable to destroy entire systems.

Wile it was being made the first order managed to recover most of the map. Wile Luke's faithful droid had the same but remained in low power. The last piece of the map was given to a old member to the rebellion.

In a turn of events both sides managed to locate the member and it fell in to the hands of the resistance. After the republic was destroyed the resistance decided to take out Star Killer base.

But in doing so they had gained two valuable members and lost and old friend now with base destroyed the first was no more order. But after retuning back, R2 tuned on and the resistance had the hole map.

A small crew was set out to find Skywalker and on the plant of the first jedi order, Luke was found. But would Luke come to face what had happened to the galaxy. . .

A girl aged seventeen with long blonde hair wearing a tanned cloth rapped around her hole body with a boot on her right foot and a metallic attachment on the left, was needled down in front of a group of young kids.

"Your full of crap Gale. That stuff never happened not in this galaxy or the next" said one child and the others walked away.

"Hay kid we are't I a galaxy were between them" called Gale to the the kid.

The kid tuned around and kept walking rose up a finger but it was too far away to tell. Then the boy tuned back and continued to walk away. A young man in dark gray armour with a helmet with a round head with the viser aspects of storm trooper amour, walked up to Gale.

"You know no one cares about those crazy stories" said the man in amour.

"Shut up Frank your father came form the other galaxy and so did I. One day I will find my way back" said Gale smugly.

"Ok but stop hanging around in the sand mines. At least head back to the forest city or the fields and set up camp" suggested Frank.

"Nope" said gale stubbornly.

"Just don't tell me you staying in the rocky snow lands twenty clicks south" panicked Frank.

"No I've got work to do" said Gale as she walked off.

Frank watched as Gale walked away towards the forest witch was ten clicks east. The sun was setting as Frank looked at her as she walked away.

"That crazy girl sometimes I have no idea what she can find out in this world that anyone will want" said Frank to him self.

Gale was walking under the Forest city, lights came form above she looked up as she strode along the moss coveted ground with twigs and sticks lying all over the place, there was a flattened path were she had walked many time before. She did't need it all the same she knew her way around. She continued to walk but the light did't die down for a wile. After it got dark she found her self at a tree with a marking of the old republic carved in to it.

Frank was in room with a bed and a shelf. The shelf was covered in dust and sat on the top shelf was a clean white box with red markings similar to a BB unite. He was stood in a door way with out a door but with a set of spiral stairs leading up wards and out wards. He walked over to the bed.

"High E-Noy-Ing" said Frank as walked past the box on the shelf.

He sat on the bed and looked over at the door way. He continued to look but nothing happened so he laid down on the bed.

"You said you would stop laying around" came Gale's voice.

Frank sat back up and Gale was standing in the door way.

"Hay your late" complied Frank.

Frank stood up and Gale walked up to him and they stood face to helmet. Gale had a angry look on her face. Then the two fell down on to the bed laughing. Gale laid on her side wile Frank lay down with his hands behind his head.

"Do you ever think of were you come form" wonder Gale.

"What do you mean?" said Frank in confusion.

"You know do you ever wonder who your family was?" asked Gale.

"Well...year but you have the gift why don't you tell me" suggested Frank

Gale closed her eyes and concentrated on Frank.

A blurry vision began to take place. _Clone Troopers were running down the corridors of a vector class Star Destroyer (Republic ship) shooting. A person in a robe was deflecting the laser bastes but he was flaked on all other sides of the cross section of the cordier fell dead on the floor. The troops bent their gun's in wards and continued to shoot._

 _Clones were storming a separatist ship. One clone witch dark gray markings on his arm as knocked in to the wall. The jedi general was helping cover the troops form fire. All the troops expert the one with the markings put their a hand to their helmets and a crockery voice said 'execute order sixty six'. The clones began to shoot the jedi, as their attention turned of the droids they began to retaliate most of the clones were killed but the clones shoot back at the droids after the made sure the jedi was dead. The clone with the markings looked around in panic to see clones killing the droids and_ the jedi.

 _The clone with the markings was holding a holding a position in a hall way. The last on the clones was shot by a super battle droid. The clone shot back and destroyed it, more droids came around the bend and the clone retaliated. He was running he stooped and fired a few rounds then took a turn down another hall way. He stooped by a dead clone with back pack. The clone looked back and sore the shows of the droids, the clone rummaged though the back pack and when he removed his hand he had a explosive. The droids walked down the corridor, the clone popped out and the droids stopped walking. The clone pulled out a detonator and pressed it then the droids tuned to a flashing light. The clone jumped just as the last droids were blown up._

 _The clone was old and piloting the Separatist ship with and elderly women and young man and a young women who was pregnant, hung on the wall was a dark gray clone armour._ The blurry vison began to fade away.

"So what did you see?" asked Frank impatiently.

Gale laid on her hands at her side wile Frank now laid on his side looking at Gale.

"You grand father was a man that shared his face with the world and fought a war under the commanded off glowing sword group" explained Gale.

"Wow" said Frank as he rolled on to his back and put his hands under his head.

Gale smiled slightly as Frank fell a sleep, but Gale did not feel as happy as Frank.

"If only I could know about my family" whimpered Gale to her self.

Frank awoke the next morning to find Gale was gone. He jumped up and raced past the shelf and up the stairs and did not notice the patch on the shelf witch was not covered in dust and the missing box. He came out of the tree and the trunk door came down form behind him and filed in the gap and the marking on the old republic was engraved on the piece. Frank took off deeper in to the woods flowing a path engraved in the ground over time.

Gale was storming off deeper in to the woods. Frank managed to catch up and jump in font, Gale stooped in her own tracks.

"What do you think you are doing" Said Frank angrily.

"Trying to find my home" stressed Gale

"You know your home its back that way in the tree" complied Frank.

"This the place were you were raised" cried Gale.

Frank stopped and looked at Gale who had broken down on the floor in tears. Frank kneeled down and looked at gale

"Gale look at me. I lost my parents when I was your age when you came so I know that living alone was like. I carved the symbol of my family in to the wall to mark it as my family's memorial" explained Frank.

Gale wiped a tear form her face.

"I did't' now" sniffed Gale.

"I normally try to keep the past in the past" smiled Frank.

Gale stood up and walked off slowly Frank followed. The flatend path had ended as they benched deeper in to the woods.

"Know were are you going?" asked Frank

"To my home" said Gale.

The two emerged in a clearing with crashed ship. The grass had grow back form were the ship hit and disrupted the ground. An old escape pod with a Kamino growth chamber inside lay in the ground the glass was broken. They both looked over the wreckage.

"So this is wear you wear form" said Frank.

"Yep. I always come here when I need to be close to my family" said Gale.

"Well we are family know" said Frank confuting Gale.

Gale began to cry as a smile appeared on her face they fell in to each others arms. Frank took of his helmet as he did Gale looked at him. As it slowly reviled his pale skin and his blank clean cut face and his crazy red hair the helmet wat dropped to the floor.

"Your helmet" said Gale looking at the floor.

Frank garbed her cheek and pulled her head toward him and he bent down and kissed her and she kissed him right back.


	2. The Lost Child

Frank and Gale were walking back drunk and holding hands in the moon lit night. Gale looked at Frank then looked down with a grin on her face. Frank did the same. They stopped out side the tree with the mark on the old republic carved on it.

"What are we know?" asked Frank.

Gale just put her hand back up against the tree.

"I said we are family then we kissed" said Frank in confusion.

"Yes we are family in the sense of that we are married but beforehand" explain Gale.

"So we are boy friend and girl friend" said Frank.

"Yep" replied Gale.

Frank smiled at Gale and Gale smiled back. The two pushed the the part of the tree with the carving and the door was lifted up. Gale and Frank walked in side and down the stairs. They looked around then walked over to the bed and collapsed on it.

The sun was rising over the sand mines Gale was looking at the landing platform. The fence was made out of fin strips of metal running across the ground with a slow upward slope on the out side, stringing them together were long pieces of woven metal with a gap big another to squeeze through. In side was a Quad Jumper Gale walked over and lent her hand on to the fence and looked at the ship wondering when she could leave. She was holding a mask in her had, it was the face and top of a protocol droid with the eye holes empty and a mandallorian viser with cracked edges, and metal attached on the sides with elastic around the helmet to keep it in one position on her head. She applied the mask, as she did the ships engines started up and sand was beginning to be blown about. The ship took off and was gone. Frank walked over with his helmet on.

"I'm leaving" said Gale.

"How that was the only ship on this plant" exclaimed Frank.

"Only functioning ship" sniggered Gale.

"What do you mean" questioned Frank.

"I was talking to the pilot he said that their was a ship grave yard and he told me that their is a place in the bad lands were I can build a ship" said Gale.

"You can't be serious. Their is nothing out in the bad lands except the lava and magma" complied Frank.

"Witch is used for melting and welding metal together" explained Gale.

"If you are going I coming with you" said Frank stubbornly.

"Ok but it is along tripe on foot" said Gale smiling.

"I know" replied Frank.

Gale smiled ant Frank and Frank smiled at Gale. The two set off deeper north in to the sand mines.

The two were walking over a sandy ridge at mid day at the top was a small aspect of grass.

"We are almost at the fields" said Frank.

"Poo do" said Gale.

"What is it?" asked Frank with concern.

"We left E-Noy-Ing behind" panicked Gale.

"Drat I would have forgot we never use him any more, and he's been their since well since you've been here" chuckled Frank.

"Oh drat dawn and dam" cried Gale as she fell to the floor.

Frank bent down to comfort Gale.

"Come on we have to leave and head back fore him" said Frank.

He got up and started to walk away.

"We have to go" called Frank as he looked back.

Then he squinted looking deep in the wavy grass on the filed. Frank ran back to and past Gale as he ran the ratio of sand lowered soon he was in noting but flat and hilly grass lands.

Gale was crying in a mess in the grassy sand.

"Hay over here" called out Frank waving his hands.

Gale looked up to see a dark gray blur and small white bur. Gale stood up and the tears stopped. She ran over the grassy sand and in to the filed and skidded to a stop, in front of Frank who was know holding the box in front off him it was the box form the shelf.

"I think he was playing hide and seek again" gigged Frank.

"Well it's no better then when he played chase me half around the planet" complied Gale.

Frank detached his helmet for his back and placed E-Noy-Ing in steed, he put his helmet on. Gale liked arms with Frank and they walked off together.

Frank and Gale were climbing a snowy rock face.

"We must be close the temperature has risen drastically" huffed Gale.

"I know. This suit was not designed for extensive heat" panted Frank.

As they peered over the top they cloud see mas amounts of lava surrounded burnt rock in the distance was an arch.

"Ok we know have to find a way around this lava" said Frank in deep thought.

"Way a head of you" called Gale jumping on to floating rocks in the lava.

Frank looked at hear in shock then pulled himself over the league and skid down the other side and followed in Gale's footsteps.

Frank caught up with Gale on the other side she was steering at the arch.

"What's wrong?" asked Frank.

"When I looked at it I saw something" shivered Gale.

"What was it" wonder Frank.

"My future" gulped Gale.

"Was it good or bad" panicked Frank.

"I count tell. Not enough data" said Gale being strong.

Gale watched as Frank walked in side then she looked fearful as she knew she had just lied for the first time.

Gale caught up to Frank, they walked up to the building that looked like a gas station with no full an only one drive though section. They walked though it as they did they noticed on the wall past it was a service window that only a person cloud reach. They walked up to it a small green Alien similar to Yoda but except with no hair and black shaded out goggles over his eyes was standing in the window.

"Uh hello" said Gale.

"Hello" replied the creature

"We came here to build a space ship" explained Gale.

"Not cheap it is" spoke the creature.

"We will do any thing to pay" said Frank.

"Ok. Work the silver one will. Build the cloth one can" said the creature.

"Agreed" smiled Gale and Frank.

"There over parts are" said the creature.

They looked back to see a vast land scape of broken and scrap parts off old Tie, X wing, and Y wing fighters topped one on top of each other.

"Do you really think you can build something for this garbage" said Frank sarcastically.

Gale looked at Frank with disgruntled look on the her face.

"Fine, fine, fine"complied Frank.

Gale looked smug as they tuned around.

"So what do I have to do?" asked Frank.

"Clean up" smiled the creature holding up a broom.

Frank took the broom and a sour look was on his face.

Gale was welding some parts together.

Frank was sweeping up a large amount of red dust then the wind bow it all over the place.

Gale and raped chains around the engine of a Y wing and stood on top of a X wing cap and was pulling.

Frank was dusting of a old tie fighter wing when the wind come along and blow more sand on it again.

The sun was setting but a red ominous glow was coming for the distant magma and the ash was covering almost everything. Gale stepped back to gaze at her marvel off a ship.

"Well it is done" smiled Gale.

Frank handed back the broom. The creature took the broom the pulled a metal covering over the window for the inside.

Frank and Gale were deep in to the junk looking at the ship.

"That is something" said Frank with a bizarre look on his face.

The ship is a Tie body with two X wings one on each side with a Y wing engine on the rear and a four X wing landing gear on the bottom.

"It can just fit two people in the cock pit" smiled Gale.

Gale climbed up and open the hatch and plonked her self in the seat. Frank followed her path but stood behind her. Gale ignited the engine and the ship's legs retracted up the ship started to wobbled belt as Gale got used to the controls. The ship flow over the junk yard and onwards to the snow lands.

As the ship reached the desert mines Frank began to wonder why they were still on the ground.

"Gale why haven't you taken off yet?" pancaked Frank.

"Well It seems I just wat to make sure that we leave at the best place to take off" said Gale as the ship shot up. "Since the planet has no sun to rotate around it sits still and so the closets spot to the galaxy were we came from is the desert mines" explained Gale.

Gale pulled up the they shot in to space.

"Ok. Oh hay look the magma ball. That thing has being keeping this planet a light for hundreds of years" sighed Frank sad to leave his home.

"And it will burn for hundreds to come" smiled Gale forgetting her own death.

The ship then took of in to hyperspace.

Frank and Gale we looking at hyperspace with their helmet and mask off.

"So what are you going to call this ship?" asked Frank.

"I don't know. Maybe the Lost Child as that is what we are" chuckled Gale.

"Year the Lost Child I like it" smiled Frank.

The ship jerked as it emerged form hyper space. They were in the unknown regions.

"Looks like this place is a blank" complied Frank.

"Are you kidding me look at all the stars we only have galaxies" said Gale in amazement.

"Still were art in any system there are no planets or moons around" said Frank.

"Ok then I we see what I can find out here" grumbled Gale.

A blurry vison began to take place. _A world formed of towering blue ice glaciers and cave systems. It got smaller and smaller until it became a planet then it became smaller still and three orbiting moons appeared. It got smaller quicker and it disappeared and so did the moons then the side of the lost child appeared_. The blurry vision began to fade away.

Gale came out of the vision with a gasp her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped.

"There is a planet several dozen parsecs west of here" said gale tuning the ship to face west.

"What did you see?" asked Frank in wonder and excitement.

"Tell me. What did you see?" asked Frank again.

The Lost Child took in to hyperspace again.


	3. Old Friends

Gale and Frank were on Csilla. Gale's cloth was flapping around in the wind, while Frank was stood looking out at the vast landscape. Gale was looking out but sore nothing but ice.

"Hu not what I was expecting for a second date" chuckled Frank.

"I saw this it is the closet planet. I guess I could find someplace else that is close to this one" suggested Gale.

"Ok I'll be back on board the lost child" called out Frank as he took off.

Gale looked around again. She engaged in a vison. She saw the rich history of the planet before her eyes. Then she walked off back the ship.

The lost child was leaving the system.

"Ok now try to find an inhabited planet" said Frank Nastily.

Gale put on her straps and tuned the ship upside down. Then the ship shot in to hyper space. It later emerged form hyperspace landed on Nirauan outside a destroyed base covered in vines and roots in the jungle. Gale looked out at the base the lost child was behind her.

A blurry distorted vision began to take place. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade were destroying the base. Mara jade was piloting her Fire (Ship) in to the main hanger. Luke and Maria held hands as looked at the exploding base. The blurry distorted vision began to fade away.

Gale then had a terrified look on her face as she once again remembered what she saw in the lava lands, her own death. Frank came running form the base.

"The library computer was flooded so I chord not retrieve any maps or data" panted Frank.

Frank bent down and out his hand on his knees as he caught his breath

"I guess I will have to find the next planet" said Gale sadly.

"What did you see?" asked Frank putting his hand to her cheek.

"Well just looking at it caused me to have a vision of witch was people I felt a connection with" explained Gale.

"What did the look like?" asked Frank filled with hope for Gale.

"The vision was distorted" frowned Gale.

Frank had a sad look on his face; he turned around and waked off to the ship. Gale looked back at the base then walked off to the ship.

The lost child was in space. Gale was deep in a vision but all she saw was her death.

"Same again?" asked Frank.

"Yes" said Gale looking around in guilt.

"That's the tenth time" complied Frank.

"Well I guess we will have to just keep travailing the way we came" suggested Gale.

Gale was setting the controls to take time back to third beginning point when they first arrived, but before thy cloud set off everything went down.

"Uh wat's going on" panicked Frank.

"It seems we are caught in a tractor beam" said Gale angry.

"How do you know?" questioned Frank grumbling.

"I sore this stuff in some of my visions back home" explained Gale.

The lost child was pulled in to the docking station of an imperial cruiser witch was filled with Tie Fighter, Tie Boomers, Tie Interceptors, AT AT's, AT ST's, AT DP's, Tie transport ship's and shuttles.

"Depart form the ship" came a croaky voice.

Frank and Gale looked at each other then looked outside. They claimed out and stood in front of the ship. An Imperial office with his head down walked over to them.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here rebel scum where did they get the parts of, that" said the officer waving his hand at the lost child.

"We" spoke out Frank.

"Silence" boomed the officer.

Frank jumped back.

"Ha ha" said the officer as he looked up.

He was a Twi'lek with faded orange skin.

"I was just messing around. My names Jake by the way" said Jake.

"Why did you pick us up?" asked Gale.

"Hay you were in space in an awesome ship in the middle of an unoccupied system" said Jake with enthusiasm.

"So why don't I show you to your quarters will I get us to the Fourth Moon of Endor to see my friend Chief Warrick" explained Jake.

Jake opened and room with beds built in to the wall on each side with a small corridor.

"This was the troops quarters but I use for guest. And myself" said Jake.

Gale and Frank walked in to the room and as Jake walked off the door closed.

Frank removed his helmet and put it on the second bed to the left and removed E-Noy-Ing and put him on the bed as well. Gale was un rapping her cloth as she did hit revealed a green top with ripped of sleeves and ripped waits and red tight trousers with wide swinging angles. Gale hoped in to her bed and Frank his.

Gale was in the old rebel base in Yavin temple. A figurer dressed all in back with a hood over their face and a clock faltering behind them as they stood in the door way. Gale tuned around. In her hand was Yoda's old lightsaber with an extension on the handle. The figure pulled out an Inquisitor lightsaber with four ends in steed of two. The figure activated the lightsaber four red blades were emitted and it began to spin around.

Gale lay on the top of the temple. With one the blades through her top half of the chest. Her lightsaber feel form her fist and rolled down the temple, while the figure tuned off the lightsaber and then shot of in to the sky with one jump.

Gale awoke form her sleep in state a shock and panic, her face ripped with sweat and fear.

She had put her arms behind her to brace herself against the bed. An arm was put on her soldier. Gale jumped in shock.

"It's just me Frank" comforted Frank.

Gale was hyperventilating.

"What happened?" asked Frank with concern.

Gale looked around in panic soon she realised that she was safe.

"We had just got in to bed" panicked Frank.

"I guess my visions are getting faster" said Gale laying back down.

"So what did you see?" asked Frank.

Gale shot up.

"What" panicked Gale.

"What did you see?" asked Frank.

"Uh. Oh it was nothing" smiled Gale.

"But form what I saw it was much worse than that" grumbled Frank.

"I don't remember" ground Gale.

She rolled over and faced the wall she gulped as a panicked look appeared on her face.

Frank walked in to the bridge of the ship and up to Jake. Frank leaned on to the window.

"Hu what's got you in a huff" asked Jake.

"Gale has ability to see things sometimes before they happen" said Frank.

Jake stood idle by.

"It probably sounds silly" said Frank shaking his head.

"Oh no please continue" offered Jake.

"Well she just sore something when she laid down and I believe she just lied to me" complied Frank.

"Well maybe it'd due to the fact it is very emotional for her and she doesn't what you to worry" said Jake.

"Thanks" smiled Frank as he put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake smiled and Frank walked off. Frank stooped and something in his brain hit him in the face. Frank tuned back and faced Jake's side.

"Who is piloting this ship?" wondered Frank in Panic.

"Well My two droids take care of that for me. Each one has complete control of the one of the two terminals beside us" smiled Jake.

Frank looked in the terminal to the left to see a Protocol droid with a red head and torso with a dirty cream right arm and blue left arm, including a gold right leg and silver left leg. Frank then peered in to the terminal on his right to see a blue Astromech droid with white markings.

"The protocol droid is called Kris T-4 and the Astromech is called Char L-8" said Jake.

"Ok" said Frank nodding. "Are droid is called E-Noy-Ing" smiled Frank as he left.

Gale was laying on the floor playing around with E-Noy-Ing. The door opened and Frank stood in the door way.

"Stop playing with that annoying box of a droid" complied Frank.

He then hopped into bed over Gale. Gale put E-Noy-Ing back on a bed and went back in to her bed.

An imperil shuttle was landed outside a Ewok stairs around a large tree. Jake, Frank and Gale (without cloth) were walking up the start of the stairs.

They arrived to a large group of Ewoks.

"Ma te kee mon tow" said Jake.

A chorus of cheers broke out. Jake walked in to the crowd all the Ewoks gathered around him and began to hug him and pat him on the legs.

"Come on guys" called Jake form way in front.

Frank and Gale looked at each other than over to Jake.

They arrived at the village as they did. A grown up Wicket came out of a hut with a camouflage cape map form sowed pieces of rebel clothes.

"Jake Ne ta ko wa bow" said Wicket.

Then Wicket and Jake ran other to each other and hugged. Some Ewoks began to pull at Gale's arm.

"Jake what do they want" called over Gale.

"Just something harmless" replied Jake.

Gale was pulled away the Ewoks. While Jake walked away with Wicket. While Frank just looked around at the Ewoks.

The stars filled the night sky over the forest moon of Endor. Frank and Jake were sitting down by a roaring fire. Gale emerged form a hut with braided hair and the clothes Leia wore when she had her hear braided. Frank stood up in the shock to see how Gale looked in her new clothes and hair.

"Wow you. Wow" said Frank walking over to Gale.

"Well let's see what they can do with yours" Chuckled Gale fiddling with Frank's hair.

Wicket leaned in to Jake.

"Cak yot nuke for dis an de" whispered Wicket.

"Yes I do agree" sniggered Jake.

"Wicket just told me tomorrow night there is a big party we can stay if you like and I believe I have some clothes for you tow to wear in the ship" smiled Jake.


	4. New Enamies

Frank was in the ship he was pulling the selves on a tuxedo wile Jake dusted of the shoulders.

"See told you I had something" smiled Jake.

"So wat will you wear?" asked Frank.

"This" said Jake defending his honour.

"Do you own anything else?" wondered Frank with confusion.

"Year dozens more uniforms with different ranks and millions of trooper and pilot amour" said Jake.

"Oh great" said Frank sarcastically.

Frank walked in to a large area in the village but no one else was around.

"Oh great guys ha, ha very funny" laughed Frank sarcastically.

He looked around and still no one was there. He began to look up but sore nothing. He looked back down to see Gale in a sparkling white dress with her hair down again.

"Wow you look. Wow" said Frank ounce again stunned by Gale's beauty.

"You don't look to bad yourself" sniggered Gale.

Spot lights came on form the tress and pointed centre of the area, followed by music.

"I think this was the plan all along" Smiled Frank.

Frank and Gale walked over to each other and stood face to face.

"May I have this dance?" asked Frank.

"Oh course" giggled Gale.

They took each other's hands and began to slow dance.

"You know you look even more beautiful in the moon light" said Frank.

"I would say the same but that would be a lie" chuckled Gale.

Frank spun her around.

"Then I take back what I said" smiled Frank.

"You know you can't" said Gale as Frank bent her down.

"Yes I guess you are right" said Frank as he brought her up.

As he did their lips touched again and they fell in to a deep kiss. Jake and the Ewok's watched form the trees. Jake had a big smile on his face.

"I knew those two had chemistry" smiled Jake.

Frank and Gale stooped kissing and looked deeply in to each other's eyes.

"Come on let's look at the view" said Gale.

As she ran off to a walk away with a clear view of the night sky. Frank stood still looking at Gale.

"Come on the view is beautiful over hear" called Gale.

"Well I think its much better form were I'm standing" said Frank.

Gale walked over and stood next to Frank.

"Yes I must agree. The wood it is a much lover sight then the stars" said Gale.

Frank began to laugh. Gale walked off again.

"Come on" called Gale holding out her hand.

Frank took her hand and they walked back over to the railing.

"Know I still proffer the other view. This one is much worse" sniggered Frank.

Gale looked at Frank who was looking at her face. Gale nudged Frank in the arm.

"Hay I was just kidding" said Frank.

Gale looked at Frank who had his arms open. Gale pushed him over.

"Ok now were even" smiled Gale.

Frank got back up and grind are Gale who was looking up at the stairs.

"Oh look theirs shooting star" pointed out Gale.

"Were oh wait I missed it" joked Frank.

Gale nestled her head in to Franks shoulder and Frank laid his head on Gales, as they gazed in wonderment.

Jake in the trees tuned and nodded to another Ewok.

Jake walked along the ground with the Ewoks. They arrived at an area covered by vines held together by an overhanging branch high in the air. Two Ewoks were on guard, as Jake and the other Ewoks approached they pulled the vines to one side to let them in. Jake ducked and the Ewoks walked through to find themselves in front of parts form the uncompleted Death Star, and Wicket.

"I'll take the rest to day" smiled Jake evilly.

Gale and Frank were walking back to the shuttle, as they walked inside the Imperil cruiser hovered over junk pile and it's tractor beam pulled the remaining junk inside the hanger.

Jake was now in a large open space were the parts ounce were.

"Remember Wicket this stay's a secret. No telling your resistance friends" grumbled Jake.

Jake began to walk way when the Ewoks stooped him form leaving.

"Jake a to wonga new ka" yelled Wicket.

"Ok you will get you pay" said Jake.

Jake pulled out credits form his trouser pockets.

"That's the rest of it. Know like I said no word to Leia" said Jake.

Wicket put his hand on his heart and nodded. Jake walked away.

Frank and Gale had changed and were in their beds.

"Frank I need to tell you something" said Gale with fear in her face.

"What" wondered Frank.

"You know when I screamed that other night" said Gale beginning to cry.

"I saw how I die" sniffed Gale.

"WHAT!" bellowed Frank over the whole ship.

"I have only been able to see it after what happened on the planet with the destroyed base" explained Gale in tears.

"So we must avoid it at all costs" grumbled Frank.

Frank was about to leave.

"No" called Gale.

Frank stopped.

"I also see what happens before and I didn't tell in the vision or know so with any hope you I believe I have changed that know so I should not have to face whatever happens" said Gale bravely.

"No. Whatever happens we do it together" protested Frank.

"Ok" cried Gale.

Frank came over to Gale and they had a really long hug.

Jake was walking alone the hall way he arrived at a closet. A noise came from inside. Jake opened the door to find the supplies in a mess and E-Noy-Ing on the floor.

Jake walked down the hall way in anger and anguish. He reached Frank and Gale's room, he knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Oh great I finely found you. I tried five more of these on the way over" said Jake with relief.

"So what brings you around?" asked Gale.

"Well your droid ruined one of my closets" grumbled Jake.

"Well that's way we call him. E-Noy-Ing" said Frank and Gale together.

"Hu funny" sniggered Jake.

The box rolled in to the room.

"Come on Noy. Noy. E-Noy-Ing get out her!" yelled Gale.

The top compartment started to move and it flipped open and the top of a BB unite was visible. Then a BB unite head with yellow markings was there looking about the room.

"Come on" whispered Gale.

The front compartment fell forward and all of the Astromech tolls were in side on a circular device hunched up. The arm unfolded and spun around a socket mechanism expand out ward and spun around. It folded back up and a small rectangular engine emerged from the bottom with blue markings on each face at the bottom was a small triangle's on the sides. E-Noy-Ing began to fly about the room. Then the engine disappeared and he fell to the floor, his head then sunk back in to his box. Jake looked around.

"Hu you're a funny bunch" said Jake.

"Hay Jake you wouldn't happen to know a planet with giant temples and forests?" asked Frank.

"Why do you ask?" wondered Jake.

"Well" began Gale.

The three of them were in the bridge. Jake looked out of the window wile Frank was doing push ups and Gale laying on his back plying with E-Noy-Ing (box forum).

"What you training for?" asked Jake.

"Why you ask" replied Frank gritting his teeth.

"You managed ten of those with her on your back. So why, your no trooper " said Jake.

"My grandfather told my father and me that 'you're only as strong as you opponent' and hay he thought in the clone wars. Ever since I've been punching mettle" smiled Frank as he collapsed on the floor.

"Sir we have the location" came a voice.

"That's great Kris T-4" smiled Jake.

"Beep boop beep" said Char L-8.

"Oh Char L-8 don't be rude" said Kris T-4.

"Whoop, whoop weep" said Char L-8.

"The Yavin system" said Jake in surprise.

"What's wrong with the Yavin system?" asked Gale.

"That place as a rich history. It was home the base of the rebellion and ounce a Sith temple" explained Jake he looked deep outside and a shiver ran down his spine.

"What is a Sith" asked Frank as Gale got off him.

"Not what, whom. The Sith were ounce a great and power group of force sensitive people, after the great war with the Jedi they became two a master and an apprentice" explained Jake as his face fell.

"Jedi. Way does that sound familiar?" wondered Frank.

"If you grandfather was a clone trooper who would have served under the Jedi. They were like the Sith they had similar powers but a force for good they were the protectors of the Galaxy in the old republic but wiped out when the empire and rose up. In the new republic then were lost again" said Jake as a tear rolled down his face.

"How do you know so much. I ounce new a women named Hera and her boyfriend I believe. They showed me and told me the ways of the force and its history. It's also were I learned to use this" said Jake pulling out a lightsabre.

It was Yoda's old lightsabre with a built extension on the end similar to a Y wing engine. Frank tuned around with it and it flung in to Gales hand. Jake was in Shock as was Frank who know was dressed.

A blurry vision began to take place. Yodo was dulling Sidious in the senate room. Yoda's lightsabre fell.

The janitor wile swiping the destroyed senate building found a small lightsabre.

The janitor presented the lightsabre to his grandson. The boy touched the bade and his hand was fine after a while he removed it. The grandfather warned his grandson it was hot. The grandson was old and the lightsabre was covered in dust. Jake was in a bar fight and other person had the lightsabre. Jake shoot him and took the lightsabre. The blurry vision began to fade away.

"This lightsabre belonged to some one that was the same spices that ran the junk yard back home" said Gale.

Gale looked at the lightsabre.

"Oh sorry" said Gale handing Jake the lightsabre.

Jake looked at Gale.

"Does this seem familiar to anyone?" asked Frank.

"No" said Gale.

"Not really" said Jake.

Frank walked out of the room and E-Noy-Ing followed.

"You keep it the lightsabre is the weapon on a Jedi. Witch you seem to be" said Jake.

Jake walked over to Gale and patted her on the soldier then walked away.

Gale looked at the lightsabre.


	5. The Truth Unearthed

The three of them were in the bridge. Jake looked out of the window wile Frank was doing push ups as Gale lay on his back plying with E-Noy-Ing (box forum).

"What you training for?" asked Jake.

"Why you ask" replied Frank gritting his teeth.

"You managed ten of those with her on your back. So why, your no trooper" said Jake.

"My grandfather told my father and he told me that 'you're only as strong as you opponent' and hay he though in the clone wars. Ever since I've been punching mettle" smiled Frank as he collapsed on the floor.

"Sir we have the location" came a voice.

"That's great Kris T-4" smiled Jake.

"Beep boop beep" said Char L-8.

"Oh Char L-8 don't be rude" said Kris T-4.

"Woop, woop weep" said Char L-8.

"The Yavin system" said Jake in surprise.

"What's wrong with the Yavin system?" asked Gale.

"That place as a rich history. It was home the base of the rebellion and ounce a Sith temple" explained Jake he looked deep outside and a shiver ran down his spine.

"What is a Sith" asked Frank as Gale got of him.

"Not what, whom. The Sith were ounce a great and powerful group of force sensitive people, after the great war with the jedi they became two a master and an apprentice" explained Jake as his face fell.

"Jedi way does that sound familiar?" wondered Frank.

"If your grandfather was a clone trooper who would have served under the jedi. They were like the Sith similar powers but a force for good they were the protects of the galaxy in the old republic but wiped out in the empire and rose again in the new republic then were lost again" said Jake as a tear rolled down his face.

"How do you know so much? I ounce new a women named Hera and her boyfriend I believe. They showed me and told me the ways of the force and its history. It's also were I learned to use this" said Jake pulling out a lightsabre.

It was Yodas old lightsabre with a built extension on the end similar to a Y wing engine. Frank turned around with it and it flung in to Gales hand. Jake was in Shock as was Frank who know was dressed.

A blurry vision began to take place. Yodo was dulling Sidious in the senate room. Yoda's lightsabre fell.

The janitor wile swiping the destroyed senate building found a small lightsabre.

The janitor presented the lightsabre to his grandson. The boy torched the bade and his skin hand was fine after a while he removed it. The grandfather warned his grandson it was hot. The grandson was known old and the lightsabre was covered in dust. Jake was in a bar fight and other person had the lightsabre. Jake shot him and took the lightsabre. The blurry vision began to fade away.

"This lightsabre belonged to some one that was the same spices that ran the junk yard back home" said Gale.

Gale looked at the lightsabre.

"Oh sorry" said Gale handing Jake the lightsabre.

Jake looked at Gale.

"Does this seem familiar to anyone?" asked Frank.

"No" said Gale.

"Not really" said Jake.

Frank walked out of the room and E-Noy-Ing followed.

"You keep it the lightsabre it is the weapon on a jedi. Witch you seem to be" said Jake.

Jake walked over to Gale and patted her on the shoddier then followed the others.

Gale looked at the lightsabre.

The ship was in hyper space. Gale and Frank were asleep in their bunks. Jake was holding a communication device in his hand, the figure form Gale's vision was on the communication device.

"I have almost finished the construction of the Death Star. Due its condition a lot of it was unable to be used as a function aspect, but as soon as the ship arrives continue construction then reroute auxiliary power to the weapon and make sure the droids will be able to not destroy anything. I would hate for our plans to go south" said Jake.

"Don't worry my droids and my separatist equipment should be enough to maintain all of your imperial equipment" said the figure.

"Make sure you find Skywalker my master Darth Ominous has done a lot to have this to happen, so do not mess this up" grumbled Jake.

"Darling don't worry you will become the ultimate Sith your master will bow down to you" reassured the figure.

"Good by Darth Slayer" said Jake.

"Good by Jake" replied Darth Slayer.

The shuttle was landing on the Yavin 4. Gale, Frank and E-Noy-Ing were in the back. While Jake was in the font.

"Kris T-4 Char L-8 get yourself to the base and make sure to be back by the time we leave" ordered Jake.

Jake tuned off communications just as Gale and Frank entered the cock pit.

"Oh hay this is the place" said Jake pointing out to the planet below.

"Year this does seem familiar. This is the place" said Gale nodding.

The shuttle stood inside the hunger of the temple. Jake stood on the ramp, with Frank guarding the door and Gale just standing around.

"I don't understand, why is nothing I sore happening" wondered Gale.

"I thought you would be happy that you didn't die" sniggered Jake.

"Yes but I must have changed time something due to the fact what I saw hasn't happened" Gale smiled.

"Try to have a vision" called Frank.

Gale closed her eyes and she consecrated. Her face started to scrunch up. Jake waved is hand form behind his back. Gale smiled and she burst out with laughter.

"I just saw are weeding" cheered Gale as she jumped up and down and clapped.

Gale ran over to Frank and as they hugged they were all over the place. Jake sunk back in to the ship. He walked back in to the cock pit and opened the comes.

"Kris T-4 Char L-8 have you finished with the mission?" asked Jake.

"Bla blep bloop" said Char L-8.

"I'm so sorry sir but it seems that we are running late" said Kris T-4.

"You will have to district them before we get their" came Darth Slayer.

"Ok over and out" said Jake.

Gale and Frank ran aboard the ship.

"So what is going to happen know?" asked Frank.

"Well why don't you two stay here wile go take care of business" suggested Jake.

"Ok" said Gale.

"Yes it would be great for me to get in touch with my jedi routes" smiled Gale.

Gale and Frank ran off and out of the ship discussing the aspects of the weeding.

Jake prop eared the ship for take-off.

The shuttle just left the fourth moon of Yavin. After some time passed the cruiser came out of hyperspace. Frank boarded the cruiser. As the ship landed Slayer was waiting for him.

Jake walked down the ramp as the gas emptied form the ship.

"What are you doing here I almost had them find out the truth" complied Jake.

"I just had conformation form Darth Ominous that he wants Gale dead. And we can't use the weapon just yet" said Slayer.

"Fine. But we take the walker" smile Jake.

Gale was telling Frank about the weeding again they were sitting outside the temple.

"Can you see it again?" asked Frank.

"Of course" said Gale.

As she smiled she closed her eyes.

A blurry vision began to take place. Gale and Frank were on Endor but Gale didn't tell Frank what she did.

Gale was sneaking around Jakes quarters and found Yoda's lightsabre.

Gale lay on top of the temple dead. The blurry vision began to fade away.

"All I saw was my death again" panted Gale who was kneeling on the floor.

"But how you saw are wedding?" panicked Frank.

"I saw something else" said Gale as she turned around, with a look of shock and dread on her face.

The AT AT was falling down form the ship deep in to the forest. In the back a squadron of Separatist droids woke up. The AT AT landed with a smack on the ground, it started to shoot down trees as it pressed forwards to the temple. Jake was in side with two pilot droids.

"Commence with the attack" ordered Jake.

Frank ran out of the temple holding Gale's lightsabre, he activated the blade as he got close. The ground where he stood was shot and he was flung backwards Gale rushed over but the foot of the AT AT had got to him first. It was coming down.

"NO!" cried Gale.

Gale reached out her hand to save Frank but as she did the hole AT AT including its contents and Frank were know very still, her eyes were closed to avoided seeing Frank's death. But there was no noise. Gale opened her eyes and as she did Frank and the AT AT were flow back, Frank hit a tree and fell to the ground while the AT AT was toppled over and lay on its side a parsec away. Gale ran over to Frank but before she reached him Slayer stood in her path. Gale skied to a stop, and stood up. Slyer stood pulled out her Inquisitor lightsabre with two extra blades on the top and bottom, Slayer activated the lightsabre and four red blades were emitted. Yoda's lightsabre was pulled form were it lay on the ground and flow towards Gale.

"I prefer a fear fight" said Slayer.

Gale took the lightsabre and activated it the green blade lit up.

Slyer lashed down at Gale, while she put it up to defend herself. Slayer was over powering Gale as she did Gale fell towards the ground.

"HA! And my master believed you were the daughter of Luke Skywlaker the jedi" Laughed Slayer.

Gale began to have a unwanted blurry vision. Luke was using the force in all its aspects, jumping, moving objects, controlling animals, mind manipulation, the rest. The blurry vision ended.

Gale had a smirk on her Face. She shot out her arm and Slyer was blow away.

"If that's how you want to play" grumbled Slayer.

Slayer jumped in to the sky and flipped around and landed behind Gale. Slyer held out her hand like Darth Vader. Gale began to grab her neck grasping for air. Frank awoke to see what was happening by the temple. Frank in his anger and passion stood up ignoring all pain and racing and charged for Slayer, who was unaware of Frank due to her arrogance and enjoyment for killing was blocking her focus of the force. Frank garbed hold of Slayers waist and they both tumbled and fell deep in to the temple. Slyer form the ground waved her hand down wards and metallic door fell down and sealed shut.


	6. The Mark of Skywalker

Gale is stood with legs apart hands stretched out head down outside the know sealed of temple. A look of concentration, fear, anguish and dread strode across her face. The door began to lift and a bartered Frank crawled out from under it. Gale stopped as soon as Frank was clear and door fell down again. Gale held her arms open Frank doing the same just as Frank arms reached Gales sides a red blade burst through his chest and cut in Gale just below her neck. Gale screamed in pain as Frank fell lifelessly in to Gale's arms.

"Ooh looks like heart break" taunted Slayer.

Gale pushed her hand out to force push Slayer but in steed force lighting emerged from her fingers. Slyer fell to the floor in pain holding her chest were it was hit. Gale looked at herself in disgust, and then a big smug look appeared on Gales face. She shot Slyer again with both hands. Slayer kept screaming out in pain.

"G-G-Gale. P-P-P-Please" stuttered Slayer.

Gale know used both the force itself as well as the lighting to lift Slyer up of the ground and then throw her on to the top of the temple. Gale stooped using the lighting and force jumped on to the top were Slayer lay. Gale pulled out her lightsabre the blade at Slayers heart. As she lifted up the blade Slayers helmet fell off to revile the face of Maria Jade.

Gale had yet another forced vision. Maria Jade was looking over a baby gale in cloning pod on Kamino. The blurry vision stooped.

Gale deactivated the Lightsabre, held her breath and made a jump in to space.

Gale landed in the hanger of Jakes cruiser; she walked over to the Lost Child and climbed inside. She took off to Hyperspace form the hanger bay.

Slayer with her helmet back on was walking past the destroyed AT AT. Jake was dusting himself off.

"Wow who knew she was that powerful" said Jake in surprise.

As Slayer walked past she activated her lightsabre and cut Jake in to two, deactivated her lightsabre and continued on walking. She stooped tuned to face the destroyed AT AT and put her hands on the ground tuned her palm upwards and raised her hands as she did the AT AT began to flex back in to place.

The lost child was in light speed.

"It's going to be a long ride" complied Gale.

The on bored computer read 'Destination Kamino'. Gale only had one thing on her mind were to find her father.

Slayer was on board the cruiser The AT AT was back in its place.

"Ounce I have the mass production back up and functional Death Star fully restored and filled with an army to wipe out the universe" sniggered Slayer.

Slayer was on the bridge a communication device wat lay on the floor projecting an image of a hooded figure with old aged hands sitting in a chair.

"My master Darth Ominous. Jake failed in his mission to destroy the Gale but I believe I pushed her feather towards her Jedi roots so she will indeed will follow the Jedi path so I can kill her" reassured Slayer.

"Darth Slayer remove that helmet" ordered Ominous

Slayer removed her helmet and placed it on the ground. The helmet began to fall in on itself, soon it was destroyed.

"That is what I will do to you" began Ominous.

"But master" interrupted Slayer.

"SILENCE" boomed Ominous.

Slayer looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry my master" apologised Slayer.

"You have failed allowing her to know she who she is and become more powerfully because of it. You have caused her to find the location of Skywalker so she can become more powerful than even I am now" complied Ominous.

"What if she could be tuned to the dark-side?"

"Yes she would be a descent apprentice. You must make her kill her parents then she will turn to the dark side of the force and become my new apprentice. Go, go now" said Ominous.

"It will be done my lord" said Slayer.

Gale was asleep in the Lost Child. She rolled around. She began to hyperventilate, she woke with a jump. Her breathing slow down and she looked fine. The lost child emerged from hyperspace. It was outside the world of Kamino. The Lost Child came down and landed on platform. Rain poured hard Gale opened the lid only slightly and crawled out as not to get the controls wet. She walked along here clothes getting wet as she walked along. She reached a door and as it closed behind her she began to attempt to clean her clothes. A Kaminoan walked over to Gale.

"Excuse me but can I help you?" asked the Kaminoan.

"Yes I' looking for my clone template" asked Gale.

"I'm sorry but we cannot give out that type of information to the clones" informed the Kaminoan.

"You will tell me my clone template" said Gale waving her hand in front of the native.

"No. Know leave" complied the native.

Slayer was on the bridge of the Death Star with Ominis.

"The droids have completed the weapon and have begun construction to make sure it is fully operational by the time we reach Kamino" said Gale.

"Make sure if you do. Because if you fail me again you will suffer the same fate as Jake" said Ominis.

"Yes master" replied Slayer.

"Fire up the engines and take us to Kamino" ordered Slayer.

The Death Star began to move.

E-Noy-Ing popped his head out form the side off the hall way of the imperil shuttle. His head disappeared and he began to roll around the corner. He rolled in to the hanger bay, popped his head out and looked around his eye stuck on one ship in particular.

A tie ship was swaying though space then was shot down, by the Imperil cruiser. Inside was Kris T-4 and Char L-8 who were piloting the cruiser wile E-Noy-Ing was plugged in and controlling all the weapons. Another Tie was fired and E-Noy-Ing gunned it down.

"Nice shot E-Noy-Ing" complemented Kris T-4.

"Bla" monad Char L-8.

E-Noy-Ing spun his head around in excitement.

The cruiser came out of hyper space.

"E-Noy-Ing were here" said Kris T-4

"Fa" groaned Char L-8.

Gale was laying on a bed as a semi-circle ran over her.

"Know that we have completed the scan we can link you data with the donners we have had over the years" said the native.

Gale sat up and looked over to a screen. A distal image of gale was spring around as it filled in. It became smaller and went down to the bottom of the screen and images of Luke and Mara appeared over Gale.

"It says here you are the complied Clone of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade" said the native.

"Can I see Mara please?" asked Gale.

"Of course" replied the native.

The native enlarged the image of Mara Jade. Gale looked at the image in shock.

"NO!" Gale cried as she fell to her knees and the equipment in the room was destroyed.

Gale stood outside in the gleaming sun shine looking out wards at the incoming imperial cruiser. Gale looked up and she sore E-Noy-Ing sighting on the nose on the ship.

Gale gave E-Noy-Ing a Smile.

Gale was in the hanger bay with E-Noy-Ing.

"No Noy we have to find Mara" said Gale.

E-Noy-Ing sat still.

"No we can't take those droids with us I would need a bigger ship" complied Gale.

E-Noy-Ing sat still.

"Fine I can build them a ship to dock with mine but first we must go back home" ground Gale.

E-Noy-Ing moved his head to the side.

"An excellent Idea I will use the parts from here to make a better ship" smiled Gale.

"Your plans will have to wait" came Slayers voice

Gale tuned around to see Slayer with here lightsabre ready for battle.

"I will not fight you mother" called Gale.

"I'm not you mother. I am Vader's apprentice swan to kill all the Jedi" grind Slyer evilly.

"No you are Mara Jade and my Mother" said Gale putting out her hand to reach her thoughts.

Slayer began to see a vision. Mara and Luke together outside the base on Nirauan. Mara holding Luke and Mara's DNA on Kamino asking for a combined clone.

"No stop cried out" Slayer.

Mara looking at a little Gale in a clone pod.

On the Death star Ominis waved his hand.

Back in the hanger Mara's vision stooped.

Slayer leaped out at Gale, who ran off leaving E-Noy-Ing looking up at Slayer. Her blade was just above E-Noy-Ing. Slayer looked to see Gale run in to the ship and Slayer chased after her. Gale ran around as Slayers lightsabre cut in to the wall. Gale stooped as Slayer rounded a bend to see Gale standing with her arms at her sides. Gale activated her lightsabre and turned to face Slayer. Slayer held her blade up to face. Gale put out her hand and pulled the Lightsabre form her hand.

"I proffer a fair fight" sniggered Gale.

"So be it" said Slayer as out form her hand came the lightsabre of Darth Vader.

Gale and Slayer Charged each other with their blades, they smashed in to each other they both pushed their faces forward each one trying to overpower the other. They began to grit their teeth. As they struggled at maintain the upper hand. Gale pulled out making Slayer stumble forward, Gale stood behind her with a smug look on her face. Slayer looked up from her hunch position of the floor. Then lashed out waving her lightsabre every which way Gale was trying to concentrate and fight back. Soon Gale had to start to back off, Slayer and Gale began to walk as they fought, Slayer throwing her blade at Gale's every which way. Soon Gale was beginning to fall behind and could not keep up any longer. Slayer managed to fling the lightsabre form Gale's hand. Slayer then brought her blade up and sliced of Gale's hand. Gale screamed out in pain. But forced Gale all the way down the corridor. Gale looked at her hand.

Gale had a blurry vision. Anakin was fighting Dooku and has his hand cut off. Luke was fight Vader and hand his hand cut off. Luke and Vader were fighting again and Vader hand is hand cut off. The blurry vision ended.

"I carry the mark of the Skywalker" echoed Gale proudly.


	7. Path of The Jedi

"I carry the mark of the Skywalker" echoed proudly in Gale's head.

Slayer looked at Gale then legged it.

Gale was on the bridge watching as Slayer flow away in a Tie.

"Whistle whistle" said Char L-8

"Yes L-8 do agree it's time leave" said Chris T-4

"Don't worry we, are leaving in my ship" said Gale smiling.

Gale and the others were in the hanger. They were looking at The lost child with the engine attached to the front a AT AT body with no legs or head, with a rotatable TIE cock pit on the roof of the AT AT, retractable AT AT feet on the bottom and a Y wing engine on the back along with engines form the shuttles.

"I present the new Lost Child, with added storage in the back and passage to cock pit along with gun turret on the top and powerful up engines" presented Gale.

The side of the AT AT body opened and everyone got inside, Gale ran in to the cock pit wile E-Noy-Ing took to the turret shooter with Chris-T-4 and Char L-8 in the back. As The Lost child took of a pile of the unused parts and droids were left behind. As the ship entered clear space the cruiser blow up.

"Well know let's see where is this planet were you can build lightsabres?" wondered Gale.

The new Lost Child took off in to Hyper Space.

Ominis is talking to Slayer on a communication device.

"And so you gave her the mark of the Skywalker. Meaning she will soon become a Jedi and find, her, father. Keep up the work with any luck she can lead us to Skywalker" said Ominis.

He tuned of the communication device. And removed his hood his skin was old and wrinkled. He tuned the communication device again; A Theed soldier was on the screen.

"Are Mr Binks we are wondering if you will come to Naboo for the remembrance service of the republic?" asked the solider.

"Me-sa happy to sa" replied Ominis.

"Thank you Mr Binks" replied the soldier.

"Oh no sa please calls me sa Jar Jar sa" replied Ominis.

"Ok and thank you again Jar Jar" said the soldier as she stooped the communication.

Ominus tuned around his wrinkly old Gungan face shrivelled with age. He began to laugh evilly.

The lost child came out of Hyper space at Ilum.

"We'll let see what we can find" said Gale as she took the ship down.

A tie Fighter was flying though space in the distance was the Death star, the tie began to fly towards it.

Gale was huddled for warmth as her the droids walked over to the snowy climb.

"Over this ridge is the opening I can feel it in the force" said Gale.

She climbed over to see an Ice wall. She stood up on the climb then fell slid down it.

"Ow" moaned Gale rubbing her saw bottom.

She looked behind her to see the crashed ship in witch younglings construct their own lightsabres.

Hay guys I got a ship" called Gale.

The tie was landing on incomplete Death star witch was looking more complete.

Ominis was waiting in the hanger for her arrival. The Tie landed and Slayer climbed out looking disappointed.

"Sorry may master but I cannot find out where they are going"

"Do not worry there has been awaking in the force with both the light and dark. But it has happened long before the arrival of Gale Skywallker.

"What are you saying?" asked Slayer.

"Skywalker has been found but his destiny is clouded in the force and I cannot see what will happen to him" sighed Ominis.

"So what shall we do?" asked Slayer.

"Blow up every last planet associated with the Jedi in the Galaxy to stop any Jedi order form rising form the dust on the old one. Set a course" demanded Ominis.

Ominis walked off followed by Slayer.

Gale and E-Noy-Ing were searching the ship they found on Ilum. E-Noy-Ing was flying around the slanted ship. While Gale attempted to walk.

"This ship is strong with the force. I see an orange Tourgata and a Wookiee plus many more younglings" smiled Gale as she had a vision.

A loud clang came from E-Noy-Ing as he fell to the floor.

"Found something" said Gale.

Gale met E-Noy-Ing and a vast room with lightsabre parts all over the floor and a Huyang Architect droid.

"Boost him up" said Gale.

E-Noy-Ing's front compartment opened and a socket plugged in to the Huyang Architect droid.

"No run. Run" yelled the Huyang Architect droid for a moment.

E-Noy-Ing tried again.

"Hu what happened?" asked the Huyang Architect droid.

"You seemed to be tuned off and broken?" informed Gale.

"Well the last thing I remember was that Obi One told us to retreat form the temple and we were shot down and the younglings ran" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"Well that was a long, long time ago" said Gale.

"Who are you?" asked the Huyang Architect droid.

"I'm a Jedi in training on a mission to find my roots and the force led me here" explained Gale.

"Ok but it seems you lost your hand. I believe I can make a replacement for you" offered the Huyang Architect droid.

"Thank you I'm Gale and my friend there is E-Noy-Ing" said Gale

"I can only guess where he got his name" said the Huyang Architect droid.

Gale laughed. E-Noy-Ing had finished the repairs and reboot. Gale was sitting down while the droid was finding pieces to make the hand.

"Know I guess you need a lightsabre the symbol of the Jedi" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"Yes" explained Gale.

"Well I can help you build one but you must go inside the first to find your crystal then I can help you build your lightsabre" explained the Huyang Architect droid.

"Then I guess I will have to go inside" said Gale.

"Done" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"I may be old but I know my way around a lightsabre and hands" said the Huyang Architect droid.

Gale looked at her robot hand made of parts form lightsabres.

"Know you will have to use the force to move it until you can find someone to fix it for you, only then will it work" said the droid.

"Ok thanks" said Gale.

She hoped of the counter. E-Noy-Ing looked at Gale.

"Uh. Fine I'll ask him" moaned Gale

"Hay do you want to join us?" Gale asked.

"Well sure, but you first must help me with the parts if you are to make a lightsabre then you will most of the parts scattered around" explained the Huyang Architect droid.

"Don't worry I will send in some droids to help" reassured Gale.

Gale walked outside to see Kris T-4 and Char L-8 waiting for Gale.

"Hay guys do you mind helping out by bring the continence of this ship to ours?" asked Gale.

"Of course we would be hounded" said Kris T-4.

Char L-8 just groaned and complied. While they went inside Gale concentrated on the door and she could hear it move. She put out her hand and rose it as she did the door rose with it. Gale walked in side and the door began to close, E-Noy-Ing went after Gale as his flow as fast as he could and squeezed through the door and rolled around like a dice. Gale tuned around in frustration to see the red box.

"Uh. I told you already I don't need you, this is a Jedi mission" complied Gale.

E-Noy-Ing just looked at gale.

"Fine comes on" caved Gale as they walked on.

Gale came to the ice wall. She placed her hand on it and it shattered in to millions of ice shards. Gale ducked as she walked in. She came to a fork in the road. Gale put out her hand and focused, the look of concentration on her face grow every second. Then E-Noy-Ing bumped in to her.

"Uh you're so annoying" complied Gale.

"That may be, but there will always be distractions in life" came Kanan's voice.

"Who's there?" asked Gale.

"I am but Jedi who transcended in to the force and I am helping you along your journey" came Kanan's voice again.

"So what do I do?" asked Gale.

"You must push through the distractions and let the force guide you through them to complete your goal" said Kanan.

"I'll try" said Gale taking a deep breath.

"No. Do or do not there is no try" said Kanan.

"Ok I will" said Gale.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. E-Noy-Ing knocked her countless times but had no response. Gale walked forward and took the front tunnel.

On bored the Death Star Ominis and Slayer were in the throne room.

"Master where are we going?" asked Slayer.

"To the temple were the Jedi get the crystals"

"What?" said Slayer in surprise?

"Un like the Sith the Jedi don't use the force to create their crystals they find them" smiled Ominis.

On Planet in the cave Gale walked along the path then came to a sudden stop she shuffled around she knew the crystal was close.

"Why do you want to become a Jedi?" asked Kanan.

"Why do you ask?" asked Gale.

"Just answer the question" replied Kanan.

"Well my father was a Jedi and my mother I do not know" said Gale.

"So why must you become a Jedi?" asked Kanan again.

"To train in the ways of the force and become a force for good, to bring an end to the Dark side!" said Gale

As she did a bright light shot form a small tunnel and floated in the air it was a Kyber crystal. It made a slow dissidence and fell in to her hands.

"Is this it, are you there" called Gale.

No one replied Gale looked at her crystal then walked back.


	8. Trimpuh Over Evil

Gale came out of the cave and found E-Noy-Ing looking at the now sealed off door. Gale walked past E-Noy-Ing and put her hand on the ice and the ice cracked then E-Noy-Ing rolled in to the ice breaking it. Gale clambered out as well and walked outside, a trail of tracks and foot prints led off and away to The Lost Child. Gale followed them out in to the snow.

The Death star was coming close to Ilum.

Gale arrived at The Lost child to see the others waiting for her and E-Noy-Ing. Gale gave them a wave they waved back.

Gale was inside the AT AT body constructing her lightsabre while the others watched with amazement.

"Know that is it, you have a lightsabre" said the Huyang Architect droid.

Gale tuned around to hold out and lightsabre similar of that to Kylo Ren's with Luke's bottom and Anakin's top and Kylo Ren sides.

"Go ahead and light it up" said the Huyang Architect droid.

Gale held it out at arm's length. And activated the lightsabre and the three blue blades came out.

"Wow" said Gale to herself.

"Know we need to get your to a new hand" said Kris T-4.

"Beep boop beep" said Char L-8.

"Yes I agree" said the Huyang Architect droid.

E-Noy-Ing looked at Gale.

"Fine well go to Tatooine" ground Gale.

The lost child left the planet to find a Death star staring them in the face.

"Any ideas?" asked Gale.

No one replied.

"Ok I've got a plan" said Gale.

The Lost Child shot in to hyper space. While Gale watched form the Death star hanger. Gale looked behind her and ran off behind some crates. Slayer arrived in the hanger.

"Blow up the planet before them come back then track them down" said Slayer in to her communication device in her selve.

Gale watched to see what she did next. Slayer stood still waiting for the planet to blow up.

"She's going to watch" whispered Gale.

Gale concentrated hard in an attempt to stop the death star. But it was no use.

A blurry vision took place. Luke's x wing shot a direct hit and blow up the death star.

Lando and co pilot Nien Nunb pilot in to the heart of the death star and blow it. The blurry vision ended.

"Of course" said Gale.

But then Ilum was destroyed. Gale was throw off her train of thought and looked to see the hope of the new Jedi burst in to dust. Gale jumped out and stood behind Slayer.

"Don't think about moving" ordered Gale.

"What makes you so dam sure you can make me" sniggered Slayer.

Gale activated her lightsabre and swung it around in her hand.

"Impressive but do you have the skill" said Slayer.

Slayer pulled out her lightsabre. Gale pulled it to her and destroyed it her hand.

"I proffer a fair fight" smiled Gale.

Slayer pulled out Darth Vader's lightsabre.

"Well this should even out the score" said Slayer.

Slayer charged Gale holding the lightsabre downwards over her head. Gale brought her lightsabre up just as the two clashed. Gale stood with a fine hold the lightsabre in her one good hand, while Slayer was using all her might to overpower Gale.

Gale waved her new hand over Slayers Face. Slayer dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Know why don't you remember me" wondered Gale.

Darth Ominous was sitting in his throne looking out of window. The lift was coming up to the room, the doors opened and Gale walked out just as Ominous turned around in the chair.

"Are young Skywalker" said Ominous.

"Ok is it me or did this happen already" said Gale.

"Yes something similar happened here under different circumstances" said Ominous.

"Well know that's sorted tell me what happened to my mother?" demanded Gale.

"If you have lived for as long as me you learn that not everyone who is week minded can be manipulated with the force, even Jedi and force sensitive people" explained Ominous.

Gale walked out of the lift and stopped at the stairs.

"What do you mean?" asked Gale.

"Well with my studying of the force over as long as I have you manage to manipulate whoever you what and even give them power" said Ominous evilly.

Gale pulled out her lightsabre and held it in hand. Ominous just steered at Gale.

"When I found out that two people such as the greatest Jedi and a force sensitive person such as Maria Jade plan to combine there DNA. It only seems logical to make sure that it was destroyed" said Ominous.

"Your saying that you found out about my parents were going to have me so you blasted me out of the sky then tuned my own mother against the Jedi" grumbled Gale.

"Yes but they aren't your parents they are you DNA templates" said Ominous.

"Release Mara Jade" demanded Gale.

"My apprentice does not need to be realised she knows everything I know even the expansion of life" said Ominous

Ominous stood up and walked over to the top of the stairs.

"Release her or you die" yelled Gale.

Gale activated her lightsabre and held it in defence.

"You threats are blank" chuckled Ominous as he walked down the stairs. "You need me to undo what I have done, and we both know that I won't do that"

Ominous stopped at the bottom face to face with Gale.

"No I don't" whispered Gale.

Ominous suddenly looked scarce. Then Gale drove her lightsabre through Ominous.

"My powers are far greater than yours" said Gale.

She deactivated her lightsabre. Ominous fell to the floor and Gale walked away

"Do you really believe that you can over power me" came Ominous voice.

Gale looked back to see ghost version on Ominous.

"But how?" questioned Gale.

"After a Jedi or Sith dies they can transcend in to the force but I can go one step further" smiled Ominous.

He flow in to his dead body. He rose again form the ground.

"You see not only can I become one with the force I can re inhabit any dead body I choose" said Ominous demonstrating.

"So you plan to use Mara as your next body" figured out Gale.

"Yes so you see this is why she is still so young I needed a newer younger body. Besides this body was not my first body or my last, I am the last and only Sith left in galaxy" crackled Ominous.

"I don't think so" cried Gale.

She deactivated and swung her lightsabre on to her trousers. Pulled back her right hand and shot it forward, force lighting shot form her fingers. She did the same with her left. The lighting struck Ominous and he was shot up against the stairs.

"Free her" demanded Gale.

Ominous just laid still.

"Free my mother" ordered Gale.

Ominous still laid still.

"NOW!" bellowed Gale.

As she said the word, Ominous blow up.

"Well at least he can't come back. But I better make sure" said Gale.

Gale was in a imperil shuttle.

"Ok the timers shall blow up this place ounce and for all" said Gale.

She looked back to see her mother tied in to a seat.

Gale took off in to hyperspace as the weapon of the Death Star blew up followed by the rest of the Death Star flowed repetitively.

Gale was outside the lost child in a docking bay on Tatooine with the droids.

"Ok know guys while the medical droid gives me a new hand you can wonder about due the fact the procedure will take a while because I'm not dying. The credits I got form the Jaw's form the shuttle have taken care of the bill in advance but use the rest to get some supplies" informed Gale.

Gale walked off. Kris T-4 waved good bye. While the others just stood around.

"Ok were should we go?" asked the Huyang Architect droid.

"Bleep bloop" said Char L-8.

"Good idea" replied the Huyang Architect droid.

Char L-8 used holographic projector to bring up a map of Mos Eisley. A red light flashed on the cantina.

"Ok lest go" said Kris T-4.

The droids set off.

They arrived at the cantina.

"Ok you two go in will we look around" said the Huyang Architect droid.

Kris T-4 and Char L-8 walked in side. As they reached the stairs leading in side they were stopped by angry bar man.

"We don't serve your kind here" said the bar tender.

"What" replied Kris T-4.

"You're droids, you'll have to wait outside" ordered the bar tender.

Two hatches on Char L-8's legs came down and blasters came out.

Every one pulled out blasters.


	9. A Droid Tale

Outside E-Noy-Ing and the Huyang Architect droid could her blaster fire form inside the cantina. They looked at each other and ran inside. When they came up behind Kris T-4 and Char L-8, they found every one cowering in the far end and supplies in front of them.

"Beep boop blap" said Char L-8 as she left.

Kris T-4 looked at the Huyang Architect droid and they both shrugged and walked off.

They were loading the supplies in to the Lost Child. A pirate watched form behind a building; she turned around and activated a com-link.

"Tell Rota that we have found what he's been looking for" she said.

She looked back to see them close up the Lost Child. Meanwhile they others discussed what else they need.

"Well fuel is the next thing we will need otherwise we are grounded" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"I do agree perhaps some around here can sell some full we have just enough credits to by enough full to get us to the next planet" said Kris T-4.

"Beep, beep whistle, whistle" said Char L-8.

E-Noy-Ing looked at them all.

"I conker we should split up and look for full" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"Come on lets go L-8" said Kris T-4.

"Beep, whistle" said Char L-8.

The Huyang Architect droid went of one way wile Kris T-4 and Char L-8 went of the other. E-Noy-Ing went back inside. Two other pirates joined the first one.

"Ok it's time" she said.

The others came back with nothing.

"How did you do" asked the Huyang Architect droid?

"Poor" said Kris T-4.

"Whistle" said Char L-8 sadly.

They tuned to look at the Lost Child but as they looked it was gone.

"Someone as stolen the ship" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"We have to go after the ship" said Kris T-4.

"Beep boob beep" said Char L-8.

"Oh yes I did not think to use the tracing signal" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"Whistle, whistle" said Char L-8.

"Yes L-8 is right we must go and hurry" panicked Chris T-4

The Huyang Architect droid was crawling over a sand dune with Char L-8 welling behind him darkness had fallen over Jabba's palace. Char L-8 Began to use three of her four top uses, she activated her infant red, telescopic and night scope.

"Can you see anything?" asked the Huyang Architect droid.

Char L-8 moved forward and backwards as to nod.

"Ok then it's time" said the Huyang Architect droid.

In the distance was Kris T-4 walking towards Jabba's place he looked up over a ridge to see his two friends. He continued to walk over two Gamorrean guards stood guard of the door. Kris T-4 approached them. They raised their weapons, Kris T-4 raised his arms the two guards put their arms around him and hosted him up. Kris T-4 brought his arms down knocking them in the face and rendering them unconscious. Char L-8 and the Huyang Architect droid ran over towards Kris T-4. The Huyang Architect droid picked up the weapons and held them in his hands.

"Do you remember the plan L-8?" asked Kris T-4.

"Beep, beep" replied Char L-8.

"Ok let's get this door open" said the Huyang Architect droid.

Char L-8 rolled over to the door opened a hatch and placed a thermal detonator on the door. As it began to beep they all ran away. The door, blow up with a bang leaving a dent section of metal on the rest of the door. The trio ran inside.

They came to a stop at the lost child still intact.

"Ok you two start stealing the fuel form the rest of these ships" widespread the Huyang Architect droid.

The Huyang Architect droid ran off while the others walked over to a ship and began to steal the fuel.

The Huyang Architect droid ran down the stairs leading in to the throne room as he got closer he slowed down and stopped by the wall on the stair well.

"Get rid of that bouncing box" ordered a masculine voice.

"Yes master Rota" replied the pirates.

The Huyang Architect droid peeped around to see a grown up Rota the Hut and a bouncing E-Noy-Ing. The door to the Rancour pit opened and E-Noy-Ing was heading for it. The Huyang Architect droid jumped out caught E-Noy-Ing and they both fell in to the pit. They looked up to see Rota and the pirates looking down upon them. The door opened and a Gundark leaped out.

"E-Noy-Ing any Idea?" asked the Huyang Architect droid.

E-Noy-Ing shoot of and began to bounce again, the Gundark began to get confused. The Huyang Architect droid sneaked past and get to the door on the other side. The Gundark began to lose interest in E-Noy-Ing the Huyang Architect droid seemed to be more appetising. But E-Noy-Ing shot in to the mouth of the Gundark, the Gun dark swallowed E-Noy-Ing. Soon the Gundark stomach burst open and out came E-Noy-Ing who landed in the hand of the Huyang Architect droid.

"Yes" cheered the Huyang Architect droid. "Know open the door form the other side" the Huyang Architect droid told E-Noy-Ing.

E-Noy-Ing did just that and opened the door.

The Huyang Architect droid and E-Noy-Ing were running towards the Lost Child. The others were loading in a fuel canister.

"Get in the ship" yelled the Huyang Architect droid.

Kris T-4 and Char L-8 looked at each other then raced in side. Kris T-4 took the helm. While Char L-8 took the turret on the roof. The ship began to shoot at the on coming pirates who began back off just as the others managed to get inside.

The Lost Child shot off out of the palace.

"Lest hop that Gale isn't there by the time we get back" said the Huyang Architect droid.

"I hope so" said Kris T-4

"Whistle" said Char L-8 sadly.

Gale walked in to the docking bay to see her droids.

"Hay guys check out my new robotic hand" said Gale holding up and robot exoskeleton hand.

Gale walked over the ship.

"Ok know for a role call and mission update advisory" said Gale.

Every fell in to line.

"Char L-8. You are in charge of the weapons turret" said Gale.

Char L-8 welled over in the Lost Child and went inside.

"Kris T-4 you will be in charge of piloting the ship except in extreme circumstances then I will take over the ship" said Gale.

Kris T-4 walked over and in side.

"E-Noy-Ing is to help with my training" said Gale

E-Noy-Ing rolled off in to the ship.

"David you will keep an eye on my mother" said Gale

Gale walked off.

"Uh who's David?" asked the Huyang Architect droid.

"You are" replied Gale.

"Why" wondered the Huyang Architect droid.

"I thought you needed a name and I belied that David suited you" said Gale as she walked in to the ship.

David stood there and thought about it.

"Year that is a nice name" said David.

David walked in the ship.

"But I would proofer the title Doctor like the Doctor" suggested David.

With Kris T-4 at the helm and Char L-8 at the guns, along with David looking after Mara and E-Noy-Ing annoying helping Gale train. The lost Child took off in to space.

The lost child was orbiting Tatooine.

"Were should we go next?" called Kris T-4.

Gale closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

A blurry vision began to take place: _The planet Ahch-To was in peace then the Millennium Falcon flow over head, it came down to land. A young woman in grey was leaving the ship along with a Wookiee and a droid behind. She walked up the stairs. She came to a clearing and a hooded figure tuned around he had one robot hand and one normal. The women held out the lightsabre and handed it to the man._ The blurry vision ended.

"Ahch-To. Head to Ahch-To" said Gale.

Kris T-4 searched the star map. Gale walked in to the cock pit. She put her hand on the computer and the ship jumped in to Hyper Space.

"That should do it" said Gale

She walked back in to the bottom room of the AT AT body. The seats were placed around the first section while the middle was open space in the rear was filled with supplies

"How she doing? Asked Gale.

"She still seems to be stable but unconscious" said David.

Gale walked over to the ladder on the back wall and claimed up were even more chairs but nothing in the rear. She peered up wards at Char L-8 and plucked herself on the chairs and went to sleep.


	10. The Hunt Begins

The water glistened as the sun shone down upon it. Gale and Frank were in a fishing boat looking out at the endless shimmering water.

"You know why I take you out here on you birth day's?" asked Frank.

"Uh, no" replied Gale.

"Well because this is where I saw you fall form the sky when I was only five. I raced over there to find a four year Girl staggering in the forest near my tree" explained Frank.

"So you took her to the village and left her in a room filled with scrap and she fixed up a droid and she was given it to her for her next birth day, or arrival day" said Gale.

"Speaking of, happy birth slash arrival day" said Frank.

Frank handed Gale a box. She opened the box and pulled out a dress.

"Oh Frank I love it" smiled Gale hugging the dress.

"Happy sweet sixteen" smiled Frank.

Gale awoke in a seat of the Lost Child.

"It was only a dream" said Gale.

She looked up to see everything as it was the last time she sore it.

"Attention all passengers we are arriving at Ahch-To" came Kris T-4 over the intercom.

"Beep, beep whistle, whistle" came Char L-8.

"Year I guess it will come as a shock to my father" said Gale.

She looked sad and walked off down the ladder.

Gale was on the stone steps and tuned around to look back at the Lost Child and all her friends. She looked back and continued to walk on wards.

Gale came to an open clearing she looked up to see were Ray handed Luke his father's Lightsabre. Gale looked around tears began to roll form her eyes. She fell to her knees in tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" burst out Gale in emotional distress.

Gale arrived back at the Lost Child.

"Skywalker is gone" said Gale grumbling.

"What now" wondered David?

"We go to Fut" said Gale.

"Fut we can't go their" panicked David.

Gale tuned back and looked at David with anger.

David just walked back in side. The others went inside wile Gale looked out and closed her eyes.

"Were, are you Father?" asked Gale.

Gale walked back in side and the door closed behind her.

Tall patches of tall grass covered a flower coated filed. A white and red checked blanket laid across the ground a basket was perched on the blanket and Gale was in her new dress and Frank was in his amour as always.

"Why did you bring me to the fields you know how much I like the sand" said Gale.

"I thought you hate it" said Frank.

"I do. But I feel a strong connecting in the sand it feels homely" said Gale.

"Well here's to yet another fabulous sandy year smiled Frank?"

"Cheers" said Gale

Gale awoke form her slumber she looked around to see all her friends in seats deactivated or asleep. She hung her head.

"Why does this keep happening" complied Gale.

"Because it is the will of the force" came the voice of Mara Jade.

Gale looked up to see her mother alive and well.

"Mom" said Gale in happiness.

They both hugged.

"How?" asked Gale.

"It took me a while to come back after thirty years of being under the spell of the dark side" explained Mara.

"What about the dreams" said Gale?

"Well it is the will of the force that you helped me but it is trying to get you to mourn, even Jedi must morn. But there is no death there is only the force" said Mara.

Mara and Gale hugged ounce again.

"Know let's find Luke" smiled Mara.

The two walked down stairs and in to the cockpit they looked out in to the night sky. Gale began to pilot the ship and the Lost Child took off in to space, Mara stood behind Gale as the Lost Child disappeared in to hyperspace.

The gang were standing outside the lost child looking out at a wall that went out for miles both ways. The ground was a solid white rocky substance, the wall had roots of old cut down trees covering it, in-between two set stair cases on each side of the roots that curve upwards behind the roots. At the top of the stairs were they meet is two large wooden doors, in yet another long wall stretching the distance.

"This is Fut a waste land that goes around for miles but though theses doors is a sanctuary for people of all kinds" said Gale.

"What about us?" asked David?

"Well droids can't go in so me and mum will go in while you wait in the ship" said Gale.

Gale and Mara walked off, Gale took the left and Mara right, and they arrived at the door.

"What next" said Mara?

"This" said Gale.

She kicked in to door. They hit the walls with a slam no one notices. Gale and Mara walk in to a large room with a circle bar and people of all kinds gathered on chairs, around tables. Mara began to walk over to the bar.

"Were do you think you are going?" asked Gale.

"For a drink now go find a crew to find your father" said Mara.

Gale walked off. Mara looked around and walked over to the bar.

"Who do I talk about hiring someone to find someone else" wondered Gale.

"Well try bounty hunters" suggested the bar tender.

"Bounty hunters?" questioned Gale.

"They are people who hunt or in this case find people for money. There is a group that call themselves The Five Alive as all ways get the pray alive" said the bar tender.

"Thanks" said Gale.

She slowly walked of deeper in to cantina. She found a group of five women in red storm trooper armour with a black five on the back. Gale walked up to them.

"How much do you charge?" asked Gale?

"What" said one?

"How much do you charge" replied Gale?

"Well it depends on who were hunting down" said two.

"Not hunt find" said Gale.

"Who do you think we are" said three.

"Gale" replied Gale.

"We don't find we hunt" said four.

"Go on little girl run along" chuckled five.

"You will look for Luke Skywalker and bring him to me" said Gale furiously.

"We will look for Luke Skywalker and bring him to you" said the Five Alive blankly.

Gale smiled and walked off and the Five Alive left. Gale walked over to Mara.

"Can we go now I believe we should start to find dad" asked Gale.

"Yes I agree we must get on are way" agreed Mara.

She drunk her drink and they walked away. They pushed the doors open and walked outside. They looked out ward at the bright sun.

"Doe's this place have a night" wondered Gale.

"No this place as so many suns that is always day" said Mara. "Come on"

Mara jumped over the wall and landed in front of the vines. Gale jumped form the door to the ship.

"Impressive you powers are extremely powerful" called Mara ruing after Gale.

Gale was in the Lost Child protracting with Mara instructing.

"Gale when swinging concentrate on what you opponent's next strike will be" said Gale.

Gale and Mara activated their lightsabres. Gale gave a down ward swing and Mara brought up her blade to counter the attack. Gale held herself up straight wile Mara kennelled in wards.

"Know you see that" with your legs straight you cannot grip the ground and if you are forced backwards we will fall" said Mara.

She put out her hand to show her but instead of a push force lighting struck Gale.

Mara immediately put down her hand down.

"I so sorry honey" cried Mara.

"That's fine I must learn to go on through pain" said Gale.

"I must have forgotten how to keep my dark side powers in order" said Mara ashamedly.

"Well we can train together" Smiled Gale.

Mara smiled back as they hugged.

"I hate to be a burden but it seems not everyone seems to be happy with us" called Kris T-4.

Gale rushed in to the cock pit and Kris T-4 claimed out.

"Bleep bloop" said Char L-8 making her way to the turret.

"Who is it?" asked David.

"The Huts" questioned Gale.

"Why are the huts on you tail?" asked Mara.

"I don't know but hang tight" said Gale.

The Lost child dove down as other ships flowed after it.

"We have to lose them" called Mara.

"Trying" ground Gale.

As the Lost Child tuned around it was faced surrounded by ships. The other ships opened fire.


	11. The Reunion

Gale tuned off everything except life support. The Lost Child fell down toward the planet. Gale tuned on everything else on and the other ships shoot each other by mistake then Gale took off in to hyper space.

Gale stood up from the cock pit and walked in to main room.

"Ok who here caused the huts to want to shoot us down?" wondered Gale.

"We had a problem when they stole the Lost Child. We took it back and stole their full" said David.

"Ok" said Gale.

"I suggest we find some place strong with the force or a place with a rich history of the force so we can hide" suggested Mara.

"I do agree we must concentrate and find our location" said Gale.

Gale and Mara held out their hands in concentration.

"Yavin Four" said Mara.

"Lothal" said Gale.

"Hoth" said Mara.

"Geesto" said Gale.

"Endor" said Mara.

"Bespin" said Gale.

"Naboo" said Mara.

"Dagobah" said Gale.

"Yes, Dagobah is strong in the force" said Mara.

"It would make a great place to set up a Jedi base" said Gale.

"I'll reroute the hyper drive" said Kris T-4.

"Whistle, whistle" came Char L-8.

"No it is not suitable for droids so me and the rest of the droids will have to stay here" said David.

"Good idea" chuckled Gale.

The Lost Child was in a clear patch of land close to Yoda's old hut.

Gale and Mara were standing outside.

"Who do you think would have lived here?" asked Mara.

"Someone who was hiding and was of a small height" suggested Gale.

"You must practice you power" said Mara.

"But my connection with that side of the force is already strong" complied Gale.

"Yes and the more you train the more powerful you will become" said Mara.

"Yes master" replied Gale.

Gale reached out with the force.

"An old Jedi ounce lived in in exile after the destruction of the old Jedi order and the rise off the Empire" said Gale.

She stopped.

"Now what is my next teaching?" asked Gale.

"You have shown great strength in force disturbance. But I believing force jumping should be next" suggested Mara.

"Ok so how do I do it?" wondered Gale making room for herself.

"It is channelled through your full body" said Mara.

Gale concentrated and she bent down and as she sprung up as she did she managed to see above the tallest trees and almost reach beyond the atmosphere of the planet. She came down to fast and lost her balance she began swing her arms widely in order to stop her self-form being flattened. Gale began to get closer and closer soon she was just a few inches from the ground on her front, she stooped floating above the ground. She looked over to were Mara was to see her holding out her hands in deep concentration. Gale stood up Mara let go of her.

"You must learn to concentrate when using the force and to make sure you control how much you use as not to cause a worse accident then what might of happened to you today" complied Mara.

"I'm sorry master" said Gale.

"Again but this time try to make sure you land in the trees" said Mara.

Gale ounce again shoot up wards.

Gale was meditating wile Mara was shooting force lighting at her. Mara opened her eyes and put out her hand. As the lighting bounded in to her hand she pulled it back and a ball of lighting formed in her hand, she shot her hand upwards and the force lighting followed.

"See I told you that we cloud do two things at ounce" smiled Gale.

"Yes I didn't think it would be possible. I can control my force lighting and you, your force deflection and also the trial of flash when you missed the first dozen times" said Mara.

"What is the trial of flesh?" asked Gale.

"The Jedi must go through four trials. Skill, courage, spirit and flesh. Flesh is where you must go under immense pain and continue on using the force, which you have just done" said Mara.

"Yes but I need to pass the other trials before I become a Jedi" said Gale.

"Well Luke told me he ounce went on a trial here now you must go on the same one" said Mara. "There is cave strong with the dark side you must only go with what you take with you"

"I shall go alone, with only my lightsabre" said Gale.

"Your weapons you will not need them" said Mara.

"Yes but with the force as my ally my lightsabre will protect me form on coming fire" said Gale.

Gale walked off wile Mara shook her head in disapproval.

Gale found herself at the cave she walked in wards. Soon a shadow was cast upon the wall. Luke Skywalker emerged from the shadows.

"Father I have come all this way to be with you" said Gale in excitement.

Luke stood idly by.

"I can prove it" said Gale in attempt to reassure Luke.

Gale attempted to move a nearby bolder. But it didn't move.

"Father I can be a Jedi we will be a family again" pancaked Gale.

Luke tuned around and disappeared back in to the cave. Gale feels to her knees.

"Father please" pleaded Gale.

But there was no reply.

Gale came out of the cave hours later to find Mara was waiting.

"Well how was it?" asked Mara.

"I saw Luke but he left" said Gale sadly.

"That was not Luke it was a vision" replied Mara.

"So how did I do?" asked Gale.

Mara closed her eyes and concentrated. A grim look appeared on her face.

"You like you father failed the test" said Mara.

"So I will never be a Jedi" complied Gale.

"No you can always do it again we are only two so there is room for trial and era but for now we are both padawans to each other and you are not ready for the trials" explained Mara.

"Ok on to the next part of the training" said Gale pushing onwards.

Gale was in the in the middle of a swamp. She put her hands out and raised them and the swap water and everything in it began to rise. The creatures with in splashed and crashed in the water, without a drop falling out.

Gale began to put the water down as it reached her head the water parted and a dry area was created to a low dray passage. After it passed gale and was down the fin of a swap beast swan towards Gale. She reached out her hand and the fin stopped. Gale then jumped out of the swamp and landed in a tree. She looked out in to the wildness, force lighting was tossed at her she captured it in her hand but it kept coming, soon Gale was confining in her hands a large ball of force lighting. She shot it in a large ball in to space. She jumped down and landed in front of Mara.

"You will ran back wards" said Gale.

"I will run backwards" replied Mara blankly.

Mara began to walk backwards un willingly. Then several minutes after Mara were back to Normal.

"Know for the other aspects of you training we must leave so you can practice you piloting skills" said Mara.

The Lost Child was in space.

"I say we go to the asteroid belt close to the Hoth system" suggested Gale.

"Ok but what good will it do" wondered Gale.

"Well flying a ship around an asteroid belt it can harness the power of the force in someone" said Mara.

"Ok then let's go" said Gale.

The Lost Child shot in to hyperspace.

Gale was piloting the ship through oncoming asteroids. The Lost Child spun around.

"Hee hoo" panicked Char L-8.

"I do agree L-8 I hate flying when Gale is in charge of the ship" monad Kris T-4.

"I do agree but a Jedi is far more likely to survive such a perilous journey" said David.

"Will you three remain quite or I will shut you all down" grumbled Mara.

The Lost Child squeezed through two on coming asteroids.

"Ok Gale it's time to head back home" called Mara.

"Why?" asked Gale.

"Because some old friends have caught up to us" screamed Mara in alarm.

Gale turned around and began to head out of the belt. The Hut ships began to follow them.

"If we can make them follow us in the filed then we can zoom out and escape" said Gale.

The Lost child ounce gain entered the belt just as the hut ships sore them and they began to pursue. Soon as all the hut ships had entered the asteroid filed Gale pulled up and over the belt then the Lost Child shoot in to hyper space.

"Thank the force we got away from them at last" gasped Gale.

An alarm sounded on the computer.

"What's going on down their" called Mara.

"It seems we have something in our path" said Gale.

"What is it?" asked David.

"I do not know" panicked Gale.

She brought the Lost Child out of hyperspace. Another ship was blocking her path. She swerved to avoid hitting the ship.

"Friend or foe?" wondered Mara.

"I don't no" replied Gale.

Gale reached out with the force.

"They knew we would come this way" said Gale concentrating.

She leapt back in the seat.

"Your been boarding" came a voice over the intercom.

The ships began to dock. Everyone looked impatiently as they waited to see what or who will come through the door. The door opened and Frank walked though. Everyone was still in absolute silence. Gale burst out form the cock pit activated her lightsabre and pointed it at his fought.

"Who are you and where did you steal that amour form. TELL ME NOW!" demanded Gale.

Frank removed his helmet to revile his face. As soon as he did Gale was snogging Franks face off. Gale tuned around with her arm around Frank.

"Mum you remember my boyfriend the one you killed" smiled Gale awkwardly.


	12. Secret Sith

The Lost Child was making its way back to Dagobah. Frank was sitting down with the others.

"So you see the lightsabre did not cause any manger injury's so some passers-by picked me up and I've been tracking you guys down ever since" explained Frank.

"Well I don't think you father would agree" said Mara.

"What do you mean" wondered Gale in panic.

"The Jedi order disallows Margie and relationships. So you have choice ether become a Jedi and discontinue all relations or discontinue the order and have all the relationships you wish" explained Mara.

Gale looked at both Mara and Frank with dread on her face. Torn between her family and friends or her Jedi path of a Jedi relation between her and her father.

Frank was watching Gale instruct Mara in controlling her dark side powers.

"Know when it comes to controlling the power of the dark side you must make sure you don't dip in to you negative emotions" Instructed Gale.

"I know" said Mara.

"I know. But it is important for you to now because you seemed to slip in to the bark side" said Gale "Besides If you do slip I will fail you form completing for training"

Mara nodded to Gale then concentrated on force positive forts of the light side. She shot out her hand in an attempt to use force lighting. Nothing happened. Mara tried again but still nothing. She tuned to Gale.

"I'm sorry master I cloud not" said Mara.

"Perfect. You now no longer have that power as long as you keep consecrating of the light side of the force" smiled Gale.

"Well with the trial of skill passed. You have only three left to become a Jedi" said Mara.

"So what's next?" asked Gale.

"Well with three trills under taken, skill, flesh and spirit the next is courage" said Mara.

"How do we do that?" questioned Gale.

"Well facing death is all in a day's work for a Jedi. You must be able to control you fear and channel it into useful actions. This trial separates those who dear form those who dare not" explained Mara.

"How will I complete the trial" wondered Gale.

"I don't now without someone to aid in this trial I would not now" said Mara sadly.

Gale looked at the marshes at her feet in defeat. Mara walked over to comfort Gale.

"But there is something else" burst out Mara.

"What" replied Gale with excitement?

"All Jedi have a form of how they battle some are basic but some are more darker. It is time you choose your form of how you stand when fighting. Since you have not much use with a lightsabre this is key" said Mara.

Char L-8 was outside next to Mara wile Gale was a distance away.

"The first form is Shii-Cho. It is the art of deflection" said Mara "Know L-8 will shoot at you and you will deflect" said Mara.

Gale pulled out her lightsabre and activated it; she gave a nod to signal she was ready. The blasters emerged form Char L-8's legs and she began to shoot. Gale reflected the blasts.

"Form two Makashi" said Mara.

Gale was standing with her arms spread and her blade hanging out to the side.

"Form three Soresu" said Mara.

Gale stood with her blade held down form her had protecting her whole body.

"Form four Ataru" said Mara.

Gale was bent down and her legs tied together as to restart her height. She jumped up and lashed out with her lightsabre.

"Form five Shien or Djem So" said Mara.

Gale stood with one foot in front and the other behind her; she held her blade backwards over her head.

"Form six Niman" said Mara.

Gale was stood with her arm out to one side and her blade stretched out and her other hand in front of her chest.

"Form seven Juyo or Vapid" said Mara.

Gale stood with her legs spread out and bent her body to the side her left arm was bent down wards towards her right leg and her right hand was upwards with the lightsabre over her head length ways.

Gale deactivated her lightsabre.

"Be careful of form seven is uses emotions to help home the skill" warned Mara.

"I know but I am in control of my emotions ever since I failed my trial of spirit" said Gale.

"Ok but you must train everyday all day" informed Mara.

"I know I will mediate to sleep and train all day everyday" said Gale.

"So you made your choice" said Mara.

"Yes I plan to focus on the force and only the force" said Gale.

Gale kneeled down and began to meditate. Mara walked off in to the Lost Child. All the droids were shut down and recharging there power. Frank sat in the chair.

"So Frank what is it you plan to do now I understand that Gale is planning to become full bread Jedi" said Mara.

"Well I cloud plead my elegance and become someone to help train Jedi and just do what I can besides all I don't know much except my life on Geesto" said Frank.

Mara smiled and sat in a chair and went to sleep. Frank watched her though his helmet as she fell asleep.

Gale was mediating with the force to hone her powers.

A blurry vision began to take place. Frank had his helm it off and was deep in heart of swamp. A hand reached out but before it could touch Frank. He spun around and his eyes were yellow. The blurry vision ended.

Gale opened her eyes. She sat and pondered on what her vision had meant. Mara came over.

"What's on your mind?" asked Mara kneeling down.

"I was concentrating before doing my morning force exercise and in my vision Franks had his helm it off" said Gale.

"Funny that's the first time since he has come back. Except the time when you two kissed but since then he's had his helmet on" said Mara sounding surprised.

"But in steed of his dreamy blue eyes. Sorry I digress" said Gale "They were yellow"

Mara's heart sank.

"Only Sith have yellow eyes" said Mara standing up "We must find him"

"I haven't seen him since last night" informed Gale.

"Then we must track him down" said Mara.

Gale and Mara walked off in search of Frank. They ran off deep in to the jungle they came to a stop Mara put out her hand to stop Gale, Frank was a few feet away with his helmet off and no wear in site.

"Frank are you ok" called Gale.

Frank did not reply. Gale pushed Mara's hand down and slowly walked towards Frank. She reached out her hand. But Frank tuned around and her had yellow eyes.

"You are not Frank" said Gale.

"No but guess who" smiled Frank.

Gale closed her eyes and concentrated. Gale's eyes burst open.

"Ominis" growled Gale.

Mara put her hand on Gales solider.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return" said Gale.

Frank began to hover in the air. He held out his hand and a red crystal began to form. in side is hand. Then the blade of a lightsabre grow form the top of his hand then in his hand formed the lightsabre hilt around the crystal.

"I am more powerful then Sith. I am a GOD!" bellowed Frank.

"You are not match for my new powers" said Gale with a smug look on her face.

Frank looked at Gale.

"HA! HA! HA!" crackled Frank laughing.

Gale did not look as smug as she was.

"You puny powers are no match for me" chuckled Frank.

"Well Mine aren't" burst out Mara making her way in front.

Mara faced sideways with her legs spread apart, she activated her lightsabre and pointed it at Frank.

"Frank fight him" called out Mara.

"It's not Frank he died and Ominis is using him like a puppet" growled Gale.

"All right then" said Mara.

She let go of her position and ran towards Frank. Frank flicked his spear hand slightly and Mara was thrown backwards several parsecs.

"What have you done" yelled Gale in anger.

"Yes you are powerful with the force. I fell you anger let it out and turn to the dark side" demanded Ominis.

"I will not join you killed my Mother" bellowed Gale in agony.

"Who said I killed her" smiled Frank evilly.

Gale looked up as a red glow was flying towards them. Mara landed on the ground in a kneeling pose holding out Darth Vader's lightsabre. Mara stood up and faced Gale.

"What have you DONE!" yelled Gale in anger.

"You remember my apprentice Darth Slayer who I thought everything except force transcendence" sniggered Frank.

Gale activated her lightsabre and pulled it up but held it low.

"I believe you two have unfinished business" giggled Frank as he walked of.

"I will Not fight you Mother" echoed Gale.

"Foolish child then you will die" smiled Mara.

Mara charged Gale there blades clashed. Mara was putting too much force down and Gale forced her backwards. Gale fell to the floor in a thump. Gale looked angry, using her negative emotion's she slashed at Mara; nothing was going to causer her to stumble backwards. The two began to fight. As there blades met Gale kept using force full attacks and Mara was forced to back up as they contained to fight a move about the swamp lands they were deep lost in the swamp with nothing else in sight. Mara brought up her blade to match Gale's. Their blade's crushed down upon each other. Gale steered in to Mara's eyes they were no longer a golden drown but dark yellow. Gale used a great amount of force to push Mara away with the lightsabre. She looked down at what ounce was her mother. She lifted her blade up and plugged it in to her heart.


	13. The Vision

A young Jedi Luke was instructing a class of witch a young Kylo Ren was apart. Mara knocked on the door.

"Children if you will stop for a moment we have a visitor" said Luke.

"We know" replied the class together.

Mara walked in to the room.

"Hello Luke, hello class" smiled Mara.

"Mara please you call me master Skywalker like everyone else"

"Yes master Skywalker. Can I speck with you out side" asked Mara.

"Of course" replied Luke.

Luke and Mara walked outside. Mara kissed Luke and Luke kissed back.

"I love you" smiled Luke.

"I fort Jedi were forbidden to love" teased Mara.

Luke kissed Mara again.

Luke was kneeling in the rain he placed his robot hand on R2. Mara was standing in the distance as in horror as she sore what had happened to the Jedi order.

Luke had his hands on Mara's shoulders.

"I have to leave. I will find the first Jedi temple and find a way to stop this" said Luke as he ran off in to the distance.

Mara watched as Luke ran away. R2 D2 monad as he watched Luke left.

"Don't worry R2 Leia will look after you" reassured Mara.

R2 watched as Luke fled form the planet below.

"And we will be a family ounce more" said Mara looking at box she had in her hand.

She looked back up.

Mara's Fire ship landed out on a platform of Kamino. A Kaminoan came out side to see what Mara was up to.

"Hello there can I be of service to you?" asked the Kaminoan.

"Yes I would like a clone" said Mara.

"Well that's fine but we have no template so you will have to provide someone to be the template" explained the Kaminoan.

"Don't worry I am the template" said Mara.

"Ok good this way" said the Kaminoan.

Leading Mara in side.

Mara was in the room with the semi circle scanner.

"Know all you have to do is lay here and we scan you on to the computer so we can make a clone of you" informed the Kaminoan.

"Wait is it possible to make a clone of two people by using two sets of DNA?" asked Mara.

"Well it is possible to do so but it cloud take some time to create" informed the Kaminoan.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time" said Mara.

"Ok then who is the over template?" asked the Kaminoan.

"They cloud not be here so I brought along some DNA as to help" explained Mara.

She pulled out her box and opened it to reveal hair trimmings and skin flakes.

"Is this enough" panicked Gale.

"No this should be plenty" said the Kaminoan. "Know just Lie back and relax"

Gale was about to leave the building.

"And remember no growth acceleration" informed Mara.

"And we have the coordinates for the drop of point" said the Kaminoan.

Gale bordered her ship and flew off in to space.

On the imperial shuttle Ominis was talking to Jake.

"You have done well my apprentice but I sense a grave new fret. You must take us to Couscant effective immediately" demanded Ominis.

The imperial ship came out of hyperspace outside Couscant.

"I will go down to the planet to find what I have seen and persuade them to come to dark side" said Ominis.

"Yes master" said Jake.

Ominis was on walking along the deep slums of Couscant. He was using the force to feel out the disturbance. Mara was on a public communication device, she was talking to Kaminoan.

"Ok so it will be hare within a few hours. Ok then thank you" said Mara.

She turned around as she did Ominis waved his hand.

"You are not Mara Jade you are Darth Slayer My new apprentice" said Ominis.

"I am Darth Slayer your new apprentice" repeated Mara.

Mara was on board the imperial ship. Mara was know in her new dark clothes she was modifying an Inquisitor lightsabre to the one she carries.

"The Ship is almost hear" called Ominis. "Everyone come here we must work together if we are to Destroy it"

The others stood on it either side of Ominis. They all held out their hands and moved them form the left in to the middle and pulled them in then shot them out all in a synchronised motion.

A Kamino escape pod with a growth chamber in side was on its way to Couscant. It changed course to face the unknown regions. Then it was sent rocketing through hyperspace. Towards the unknown regions.

Back on the imperial ship.

"Darth Slayer it is time to begin your training" said Ominis.

"Yes Master" said Slayer.

The Kamino escape pod came out of hyperspace in the last parts of unknown regions with a jerk the growth acceleration process begun. As the pod left the galaxy and was heading towards Geesto.

A young boy the age of five was in a boat watching a ship fall deep in to the forest city. The boy began to row towards the shore of the forest.

The boy was pushing past branches he came to tree with the mark engraved in it. He saw a four year old Girl staggering in the forest towards the tree. The boy led her away to a long spiral stair case on a massive tree trunk.

The Girl was in a room filed wilt savaged scrap. The boy left the room to find an adult. The boy returned in to the room to find the Girl was playing with a box that had bb unite head on top.

"What's you name dear" asked the grown up.

"Enoying" she pronounced as she held up the box.

"I believe that her new friend is called annoying" widespread Frank.

"Ok but what about you name?" asked the grown up.

The box's front flap fell off to show of the head extension. The grown up picked up the piece.

"Hu this peace come from form an Astromech called G9 L3" read the grown up.

"The nine looks like an upside down a and and the three looks like a capital E back to front" pointed out the boy.

"H Gale. That's not a bad name Gale. Is that ok with you?" asked the grown up.

Gale nodded.

Gale hoped of the counter and walked off with the boy and the grown up leaving the box behind.

Gale was now five years old and the boy six.

"Happy birth slash arrival day" said the boy handing Gale a rapped box.

"Thank you Frank" sailed Gale taking the present.

She pulled of the paper to revile white E-Noy-Ing with no markings.

"I love it" smiled Gale.

A thirteen year old Gale was working of a now red E-Noy-Ing with the front flap down was in the room in the tree on the bed. Frank aged fourteen walked in to the room.

"You finely gave him the paint job. Go on show me the head" said Frank.

The top flab Popped open but nothing came out. Frank peered in then E-Noy-Ing's head popped out.

"Nice yellow" smiled Frank "Oh by the way I found that engine you were looking for"

Frank pulled out a rusty old rectangular engine.

"Oh yes" said Gale with a mini fist bump.

Gale took the engine.

"I believe that if we put some triangles on the sides and give it some blue paint" said Gale.

Gale was fifteen and she was playing with E-Noy-Ing in his box form as she sat on the bed. Frank was sitting next to her.

"So this is it the last test to see a fully function one of a kind box droid" said Frank.

"Yep" said Gale sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Frank.

"Well we don't need a droid all the way out here" cried Gale.

"Don't worry" said Frank.

Gale wiped away her tears.

"He's no droid he's family" said Frank.

Gale and Frank hugged. E-Noy-Ing was tossed in to mid-air his head and engine popped he began to fly around then he dropped himself on to the shelf and stayed there.

"Well at least know we now he will refuse to go wondering like all the dozens other times" said Gale.

Gale and Frank fell down on the bed laughing.


	14. The End

Gale steered in to Mara's eyes they were no longer a golden drown but dark yellow. Gale used a great amount of force to push Mara away with the lightsabre. She looked down at what ounce was her mother. She lifted her blade up and it in to her heart. What she had seen in her eyes hunted her for ever. Her vision she had seen would hunt her for ever.

Gale walked back to find Frank on the ground trembling and crawling.

"Gale help please some something happened I was on Yavin dying then I saw a glowing figure then I woke hear and I saw him again" panted Frank in fear and panic.

Gale activated her lightsabre and cut Frank in to two down the middle. His body lay were she found it. A ghost of Frank now appeared.

"Ominis I know it's you" said Gale bluntly. "I took the literately to burn my mother as it was the Jedi way"

"Oh spoken like a true Jedi" teased Frank.

Franks ghosts like formed disappeared. And the two half's of Frank rose form the ground and sealed back together as if nothing had happened.

"So you killed my apprentice but can you kill the master?" taunted Frank.

Gale tuned around with an activated blade she swung around with a mighty scream. But nothing happened; she looked up to see Frank holding the blade in his hand. Gale panicked. Frank's hand began to close on the blade. Gale pulled away the blade before anything happened.

"I told you your powers are no match for mine" smiled Frank.

Gale shoved out her hand with a twist of her body in the utter most force.

"Oh shi..." began Frank as he was flag half the way around Dagobah. Gale bent her legs and short of after him.

Frank was standing up Gale landed not too far away.

"You underestimate my power" said Gale.

"And you mine" replied Frank.

Suddenly the Lost Child came hurtling towards Gale. Gale put up her hands to stop it soon it landed and was rolling alone knocking down everything it its path. Gale jumped out of the way is it rolled past her and hit a nearby tree. Gale looked back in panic concerned about her droid friends.

"Your compassion for your droids will be your down fall" said Frank.

"No" cried Gale.

David, Char L-8 and Kris T-4 were all pulled out of the wreckage and all broken and sparking. Soon they began to be crushed in to small piles.

"Let them go" ordered Gale a tone of anger in her voice.

Frank just laughed

"I said Let them go" demanded Gale in a scream of anger.

She put out her hand sand the robots began to unflex. Frank put out his hands and tried the crush them with the force but Gale was so song he was cut off. Soon they were lying on the ground fixed. She turned around to Frank her eyes yellow and her hands sparking.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME KNOW I WILL TAKE YOUR POWER!" bellowed Gale.

Frank fell to the ground as Gales hands flexed out wards. Frank face began to grow pale like a corpse. Frank reached outwards and his had fallen off form his arm. Frank began to crawl away. All of a sudden his legs had gone. Gale was taking this Midi-chlorians and without them he cloud not transcend in to the force and became nothing.

Frank called out in panic "Please Gale stop"

But Gale continued nevertheless. After Frank was no longer their all that was left of him was a suit of grey amour. Gale's eyes faded form yellow to blue. She began to blink more frequently.

"No what have I done this is not the Jedi way" panicked Gale.

She fell to her knees and began to fall in to state overwhelming panic.

"Arise young Skywalker" came the voice of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Gale looked up to find herself in the council chamber of the Jedi of the old republic. Gale stood up.

"Hello My masters" bowed Gale.

"We have seen what you have done" said Ki-Ad-Mundi.

"And since this is the second time the Jedi order has been demolished" said Obi-One.

"Believe we do that a Jedi you are" said Yoda.

"By the power of the Jedi High Council we proudly make you a Jedi Knight of the next Jedi odour" said the council.

Gale awoke to find herself back at Yoda's hut. She also noticed how the wreckage of the Lost Child was placed back where it used to be. I unfortunately of her was new clean white Jedi robs. Gale picked them up and looked around she walked inside the wreckage of the Lost Child Franks amour was on a chair and her droid friends were all but scarp heaps in chairs.

Gale looked at them then walked in to the cock pit.

"I guess we better make good use for you" smiled Gale sadly.

Gale opened the navigational charts and began to search the system.

"Are Tatooine I will sell them to Jawa's at least then they can help someone else" thought Gale.

The Lost Child took off and disappeared in to hyperspace.

The Lost Child came out of hyper space at Tatooine. "Ok now to found my Jawa's" said Gale.

She reached out with her hand over the controls of the ship.

"The Dune Sea Jawa's are located north of there over a ridge" smiled Gale.

She looked back to see her friends who lay dead in the chairs. Gale took down the Lost Child and flow towards the Dune Sea. She came up close by to a sand crawler. She landed in the sand. She burst out and ran over to the crawler.

"Hay, hay" called out Gale.

The crawler stopped and a small group of Jawa's came out to see Gale.

"I have a proposition for you" panted Gale.

"Martienne" said a Jawa.

"I will give you the body of my ship and the remaining wreckage of three droids" offered Gale.

The Jawa turned around and waved to his hand to signal that he needed help. A swarm of Jawa's flooded out and meet Gale on the dune.

"I can cut the boy off" said Gale Smiling.

She activated her Lightsabre and the Jawa's jumped back.

Gale was on top of the Lost Child she activated her lightsabre and began cut the roof form the cock pit. She jumped off and the blade cut down wards. She run under and came out then swung her blade up the other side. The Cock pit fell off.

"Ok there you go" said Gale.

An army of Jawa's so rounded around the body and attempted to lift it. But they were to week to lift it.

"I got it" said Gale.

The body began to fly in to the air several Jawa's were still hanging on the body. The Jawa's let go and the body flew in to the crawler.

Gale was using her lightsabre to melt the metal around the Y engine to attach it to the cock pit. She looked up to see the Jawa's leaving in the crawler as it rolled away. Gale walked in to the cock pit. She looked out at the desert.

"This ship won't be a suitable ship any more I need a new one and there is only place in the galaxy I can get a new one" said Gale.

Gale began to prep the ship. The Lost Child shot in to hyperspace.

The Lost Child had landed in the Bad Lands on Geesto. Gale jumped out and walked over to the window to the green alien.

"Hello I'm looking for a replacement ship for my old one" said Gale.

"Hmm. Agree I do. Build a new ship you can. Master Jedi" giggled the alien.

Gale walked over towards the scarp. She put out her hands and the prices of metal began to spin meagre together. Red sand was spinning around in a tornado, Gale lowered her hands and the dust died downed. Gale stood in front of an X wing body with tie wings on both sides and attached to the tie wings were Y wing engines.

"Behold the Jedi cruiser" said Gale.

Gale force jumped her way in to the cockpit.

"Maybe I will see you again someday" called Gale.

"Yes maybe" replied the alien.

The Jedi flew of form the ground and flew away.

Gale was in a cantina on Tatooine sitting at a bar, she was wearing her new clean white Jedi Robes a small shoot glass was in front of her and she was on a comm link.

"Ok thanks" said Gale.

She put down the comm link. Gale drank her drink and the bar tender filled the glass again. A rugged man walked over and sat next to Gale.

"Hay pretty laddie. I'm Rick" said Rick.

Gale drank her drink.

"You going on an adventure?" asked Rick.

Gale drink her drink and bar tender filled it again.

"You don't want to hit on me" said Gale as she lifted her drink.

"I don't want to hit on you" said Rick blankly.

"You want to go back to your friends" said Gale.

"I'll go back to my friends" said Rick blankly.

Rick walked off and away. Gale activated her comm link.

"E-Noy-Ing get the ship ready for departure" said gale over the comm link "We've found Skywalker"


	15. The Vishion Ended

Gale sat in the cockpit of the Jedi cruiser. She was prepping the ship for take-off but the cab was still up.

"It's back to the lost child Lost Child" Said Gale sadly "And for me as well"

E-Noy-Ing shot form the Astromech slot in the back and landed in Gale's hands. Gale looked at E-Noy-Ing.

A berry vision began to fade.

A four year old Gale was sitting on the counter in the tree hut on Geesto looking at a new constructed E-Noy-Ing.

"Wow" said Gale.

A five year old Frank with his Fathers Helmet on walked in with a grown up.

"What's you name dear" asked the grown up.


End file.
